


Sweet pieces of your heart

by SpaceBug136



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, Friendship, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Gremlin Lilla My | Little My, Idiots in Love, Lime, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Past Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Romance, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136
Summary: Conjunto de 31 escritos cumpliendo con la lista de prompts del Flufftober.Fandom: Moomins.Parejas variadas, relaciones de amistad y lazos familiares. Hay de todo un poco, quizás mucho Snufmin.Las etiquetas están sujetas a cambios y relaciones pueden ser agregadas.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Lilla My | Little My/Sniff, Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Sniff, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mymlans dotter | The Mymble’s Daughter/Too-ticki | Too-Ticky, Sniff/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Día 1: En las sombras.

**Author's Note:**

> La lista original es en inglés, pero realmente quise participar. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, haré lo mejor que pueda, gracias por leer.
> 
> Pareja: Mymble x Joxter.
> 
> Moominpappa x Joxter implícito.

Joxter no era alguien que mostrara demasiado cariño en público, no es que le diera pena o algo por estilo, tenía la idea de que las muestras de afecto eran algo demasiado personal y privado que debía mantener con los involucrados. Eso no significaba que fuera un insensible o alguien frío, él sabía que no lo era, solo que a veces tenía esa inseguridad de que tal vez para los demás sí lo era. 

Prefería dejar salir su lado empalagoso en la protección que un espacio donde solo él y la otra persona estaban podía proporcionarle, lo sentía más íntimo, más especial. Hacerlo frente a los ojos de todos los demás significaba vulnerabilidad, era como si estuviera desnudo porque así se tendría conocimiento de su sentir, de su hambre de afecto que lo volvía demasiado afectuoso, la gente sabría y se aprovecharía de eso. Por ese temor suyo hacía las cosas más a la sombra donde solo unos cuantos son testigos. Muddler fue de los primeros en conocer esta faceta suya y con lo dulce que este era fue bien recibida. 

Alguien más con quien se sentía libre de ser así era con Moominpappa, tanto en un pasado como en la actualidad—eran pocas las ocasiones en las que lo volvía a ver, lastimosamente—Solo que en cada momento fue un cariño distinto, en su juventud, antes de conocer a su pareja actual, llegó a tener un noviazgo con el Moomin aventurero de esos años, y con él se sentía realmente a gusto, lo que tenían había sido muy lindo a pesar de no haber durado mucho. Era un amor muy inocente y los dos eran algo torpes, aunque él fuera el más atrevido de los dos también lograba avergonzarse con mucha facilidad. Lo que complicó un poco las cosas fue cuando descubrieron que lo suyo no estaba funcionando muy bien, dando por terminada la relación. Después de eso siguieron siendo los mejores amigos con quien dormía plácidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol durante algunas tardes de primavera, era muy agradable tenerlo de amigo y le gustaba más como eran las cosas así. Además era bonito verlo feliz con su familia.

En la lista también se encontraba su único hijo por supuesto. Sabe que no estuvo gran parte de su vida y se arrepiente muchísimo de ese grave error, con mucho esfuerzo se ganó la confianza de Snufkin, cosa que le hizo abrirse también. A veces el mismo Moominpappa los encontraba pescando, o bueno, el más joven pescaba, Joxter descansaba con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del otro. 

Por último y mucho más importante está su amada Mymble, la mujer que lo cautivó. La pelirroja era preciosa de pies a cabeza y su personalidad era encantadora, de un gran corazón que le abrió las puertas a Joxter, y él las cruzó aún con su miedo a verse aún más vulnerable de lo que ya era. Ese es su mayor secreto, su Mymble lo conocía al derecho y al revés, sabe de sus virtudes más secretas y sus defectos más escondidos, de sus miedos y sueños, en especial de esa inseguridad suya de mostrar cariño públicamente, además era la única que lo comprendía, que le decía lindas palabras entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación pero afuera se limitaba a sonreírle y bromear con él. Los dos se amaban de manera infinita y no necesitaban de ser cariños el uno con el otro con gente alrededor para que se supiera, pues su amor era algo de ellos dos, un romance privado que ocurría detrás de una puerta o en una vereda solitaria. Tenían su propio mundo donde bailaban, se besaban y se dedicaban promesas de amor. Algo que solo ellos sabían.

En ese preciso momento se encuentra viéndola lavar unas cosas en la cocina mientras tararea una canción, no presta atención a la melodía porque está totalmente hipnotizado por su belleza, tiene tanta suerte de estar con ella. Se levanta de dónde está y camina hacia ella, le abraza por la espalda y recarga su barbilla en su hombro, cosa que se le dificultaba un poco ya que ella era más alta.

—¿Necesitas algo?—le cuestiona sin dejar de hacer su labor.

—A ti.—murmulla contra su hombro, ella ríe y niega con ligereza.

—Oh Joxter, siempre tan romántico ¿Ah?

—Solo contigo, querida.

Mymble decide que terminará de lavar después, deja las cosas y da la vuelta para quedar de frente. Él lleva sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario y se queda viendo a los ojos de su pareja. Solo con ella se deja hacer, se permite ser tan libre en cuanto a las cosas que más se guardaba. Ambos unen sus labios como ya han hecho en muchas otras ocasiones, aún así se sentía como la primera vez. Era una sensación que Joxter adoraba, algo que le recordaba que no estaba mal permitirse amar si conllevaba a sentir cosas tan intensas en un buen sentido. Dirige sus dedos hacia el cabello pelirrojo de su mujer y le da leves caricias para profundizar el beso, deseando tener más.

¿Codicioso? Un poco, jamás de una forma dañina, pero siempre querría más para saciar aquel vacío que su corazón sentía por culpa de ese tonto temor suyo. Pero jamás se dejaría tan expuesto, no con alguien más, a ese nivel solo con Mymble. Se separan, su rostro está enrojecido por completo y siente que su corazón se saldrá de su pecho en cualquier momento, ha tenido tanta suerte por haberla conocido, por poder tener ese privilegio de ser amado por ella. 

En las sombras de un lugar secreto él se entrega por completo a Mymble, de cualquier manera que uno pueda imaginar. Esta vez recibe un beso en la punta de su nariz y ahora es él el que termina sonrojado, con cosas tan simples e inocentes ella es capaz de hacerle sentir mil y un cosas, de vez en cuando piensa No soy merecedor de esto y ella siempre encontrará la manera de hacerle saber que está muy equivocado.Solo Mymble, Snufkin, Moominpappa y Muddler, solo ellos lo acompañan en su soledad donde puede ser él mismo. 


	2. Día 2: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo a la perspectiva que tiene Little de los Moomins como su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centrado en Little My.   
> No parejas.  
> Enteramente platónico.

En un principio Little My creyó que tener demasiados hermanos era algo genial, lamentablemente el tiempo hizo de las suyas y le restregó en la cara la realidad, era horrible tener tantos, no había privacidad, tranquilidad ni la atención suficiente de su madre para cada uno de sus hijos. Una cosa que odiaba era el permitir que en el fondo eso le afectara, pero claro, era solo una niña cuando se dio cuenta de como funcionaban las cosas y fue un golpe duro de recibir. Por eso prefirió ocultar ese sentir, era lo mejor a final de cuentas. 

_—No mamá, no me interesa a dónde vayamos_.—siempre respondía cuando su madre le preguntaba si tenía algún lugar en mente, su desinterés se debía a que su opinión al final no sería tomada en cuenta.

Todo esto fue ocasionando un lento desgaste en ella por más que quisiera negarlo, cosa que mantenía bien guardado y jamás le diría a alguien. Era cansado de todas maneras, tener que ver cómo solo algunos de sus hermanos recibían más atención que los demás, que ella. Una cosa tenía bien clara y era que su madre no lo hacía con mala intención, ella no era mala, solo que decidió tener muchos hijos y ahora no sabe bien cómo manejarlo al 100% Sabe que ella la quiere, por eso odia cómo se siente, se supone que es Little My, alguien fuerte capaz de soporte cualquier cosa, no debería estar sintiendo eso.

Cuando conoció a la familia Moomin no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia por lo que ellos tenían, por lo que específicamente Moomintroll tenía, era lo que ella hubiera querido tener con su propia familia. Presenciar toda su buena relación era otro golpe que la realidad le propinó, y una vez más dejó que esto se guardara. Eran cosas que no le contaría a alguien al menos por un muy largo tiempo, o tal vez en toda su vida, quién sabe.

Sin embargo apenas vio la oportunidad se quedó con los Moomins, dejó ir a sus hermanos y a su madre para tomar la vida que tanto añoraba. Seguramente parecía muy desesperada y lo admitía, lo hizo porque necesitaba un respiro y esperaba ser aceptada en esa casa.

Fue acogida por la familia de inmediato, aunque Moomintroll parecía algo dudoso aún, no lo culpaba, le había molestado mucho y no dejaría de hacerlo aún, era divertido. Su estadía con ellos en ningún momento fue mala, al contrario, la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y le dieron la tranquilidad y el espacio que tanto deseaba. Ya no era tener que compartir sus cosas con muchos hermanos, era solo compartir con Moomin, ya no era tener que dormir en el rincón sobrante, era elegir libremente donde dormir, ya no era quedar a la sombra, era tener un lugar importante en la familia.

Esta familia— _su_ familia era perfecta, aún cuando de vez en cuando tenían sus altibajos o cuando ella y Moomin peleaban, no los cambiaría por nada nunca. Era feliz, se sentía querida, este era su lugar. Tenía un padre asombroso, aunque algo torpe, uno que le contaría historias aunque ella fingiera fastidio, uno que siempre buscaba pasar buenos momentos con su familia. Tenía otra madre, una que le daba el cariño que la biológica no le pudo dar, una que velaba por ella y siempre quería verla feliz, una que también gustaba de estar con ella aunque se considerara molesta. Tenía dos hermanos ahora, Moomin y Snufkin, el primero era ideal para divertirse, bromear y jugar, pero también el que siempre le abriría los brazos cuando se sintiera mal, el que sería firme y le haría entrar en razón cuando ella estuviera muy terca con algo malo, era su voz de la razón y lo apreciaba por eso, sí, a veces tomaba malas decisiones pero ella estaba también para hacerle entender. Snufkin en cambio era el ideal para pasar ratos tranquilos, alguien que le escuchará y aconsejará, el que no era muy afectuoso pero demostraba su cariño con otras formas, era el que le seguiría con cada una de sus ideas. A cada uno de ellos los quería porque eran su amada familia.

Ya llevaba con ellos varios años, gracias a ello el lazo se volvió más fuerte, estaba totalmente agradecida por haber sido incluida, era como si desde un principio su lugar ahí la estuviera esperando y esa simple idea la abrumaba, eran demasiadas emociones positivas. Se pone a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado con ellos una mañana de otoño, ella y Moomin descansan en el jardín bajo el sol sin algún motivo, lo hacían solo para pasar el rato. El trol acostado sobre el pasto boca arriba, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos detrás de su nuca, ella había elegido acostarse sobre su estómago ya que siempre decía que este era cómodo. Ya no era raro verlos así, ambos tenían ese tipo de relación típica en los hermanos, pelean y se contentan, nada de otro mundo. Así como con Snufkin también era normal que Little My estuviera sobre los hombros del moomin para tener una mejor vista. Una cosa sabía y era que le tenía demasiado aprecio y mucha confianza, habían pasado tanto juntos que no lograba mentalizarse una vida hipotética donde no lo hubiera conocido. Moomin era un buen hermano, no sé lo diría porque su orgullo le ganaba, pero está segura de que él lo sabe, se lo hace notar a su propia manera y eso es suficiente. 

Little My podría hacer una lista del por qué ama esta familia suya, quizás hasta ya la hizo, si es así nadie lo sabrá. Es una pequeña mujer de muchos secretos, y aunque su amor hacia los Moomins y Snufkin se hace notar sus pensamientos más profundos se los llevará hasta la tumba. 


	3. Día 3: ¡Pero tú dijiste!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snorkmaiden anima a Moomin después de que se estresara con la idea de invitar a Snufkin a formar parte de su relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Snorkmaiden x Moomin.  
> Moomin x Snorkmaiden x Snufkin implícito.

A veces Moomin no se atrevía a hacer muchas cosas a causa de un sentimiento de inseguridad y temor demasiado irracional, sus pensamientos trazaban un camino de ideas medianamente exageradas con una conclusión rebuscada, todo esto a causa de sus propios miedos. No solía hablar de esas cosas y si lo hacía era con su mejor amigo, su madre o con su novia, pero las primeras dos opciones no las estaba contando en esta ocasión porque sería una locura, el primero era la causa de sus inquietudes de ese momento y Moominmamma no podía saber de esto, no aún. Porque esto era algo muy personal. Mientras que Snorkmaiden ya sabía cada detalle, de hecho fue ella quien había llegado con la idea que ahora mismo tanta ansiedad le generaba. De todos ¿Por qué precisamente fue ella quién tuvo que señalar lo obvio y sugerir algo tan atrevido? Llevaba varios días pensando demasiado en los hechos ocurridos ya hace un tiempo, en ese lapso decidió evitar a Snufkin y a Snorkmaiden porque no tenía la valentía de verlos de frente, en especial a él.  
En ese instante estaba en su habitación acostado en su cama sin dejar de mirar el techo. Seguía sin saber exactamente qué hacer con la petición de Snorkmaiden, era algo que no terminaba de procesar del todo y a decir verdad hubiera preferido que ese tema se evitara. Pero aquí lo tienen, preocupado y temeroso. Tocan a la puerta a lo que se levanta para abrirla, quién está del otro lado es uno de los que quería evitar.

—Snorkmaiden…—murmura sin estar seguro de cómo debería reaccionar, ella debió notar su desánimo porque niega suavemente y sonríe.

—¿Tan pocas ganas tienes de verme?—bromea sin malicia.

—Sabes que no es eso—se hace a un lado para dejarla entrar, ella espera a que cierre la puerta y lo toma de la muñeca para guiarlo a la cama donde ambos se sientan al borde de esta—No quiero que me confrontes con lo de Snufkin.

—Tarde o temprano debía pasar, cariño.—menciona acariciando el brazo de Moomin—Dime, ¿ya hablaste con él?

—…

—¿Moomintroll?

—Tal vez.—responde encogiéndose en su lugar.

—No lo has hecho ¿Cierto?

—No.

—¡Pero dijiste que lo harías!—no sonaba enojada, tal vez algo fastidiada.

—¡Lo sé! Pero es más difícil hacerlo que decirlo.

Snorkmaiden niega por segunda vez y se queda pensando en sus palabras, él tenía razón, después de todo no es algo muy común invitar a tu mejor amigo a tu relación. Era algo que ya había pensado anteriormente, al principio se sintió muy mal al creer que su pareja ya no la amaba y que la abandonaría, pero después de analizar las cosas se dio cuenta de que aún era amada por Moomintroll, el detalle era que los moomins están prácticamente hechos de amor así que no fue nada complicado darse cuenta de que él también estaba enamorado de Snufkin. Lo que los llevó a tener una larga conversación al respecto, como debían hacer. En sí no era invitarlo a salir con Moomin y con Snorkmaiden, si él lo prefería podía solo ser novio del trol, ella no tenía problema con ninguna de las dos opciones. 

—Tienes razón, pero es algo que debes hacer.

—Lo sé, solo tengo miedo del rechazo ¿Sabes? ¿Qué tal si me dice que no y ya no vuelve al valle?

Eran inseguridades comprensibles. No podía obligarlo a nada si se sentía tan inseguro, pero era necesario que lo hiciera. Toma sus dos manos y entre laza sus dedos con los de él, acerca lentamente su nariz a la del otro y ambos cierran sus ojos, puede sentir sus manos relajarse y se siente satisfecha con eso.

—Mi dulce Moomintroll—susurra—Todo estará bien. Pase lo que pase Snufkin no te abandonará, ¿de acuerdo? Además, es muy probable que acepte.

Moomin aprieta sus manos con suavidad dándole a entender que le agradecía sus palabras, para cualquiera no parecerían mucho pero para él lo fueron todo. Snorkmaiden tenía una facilidad para darle tranquilidad aún cuando no era su deber. La mira con admiración, tanto por su belleza como por su personalidad, ella era realmente hermosa.

—Gracias, linda. 

—No agradezcas, no quisiera que te pase algo malo por tanto estrés.

Aún la veía, la luz que se colaba por la ventana caía sobre el rostro de Snorkmaiden reluciendo lo fino de sus facciones, su pelaje brilloso y suave estaba en un tenue rosa denotando amor y sus ojos cafés lo emanaban también.

—Te amo muchísimo.

—Yo también te amo Moomin.

Los dos se abrazan con fuerza, aferrados al cuerpo del otro, encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas, destinados a estar juntos. Y claro, siempre podía encajar un tercero, en especial si era Snufkin. Juntan de nuevo sus narices, los frotes son más lentos y largos, ella pestañea a la misma velocidad y ríe un poco, él le mira sin palabras, dirige sus manos hacia su cara y la acaricia con sus pulgares, con esta acción la hace soltar una risita que tiene su completa adoración.

—No sé qué haría sin ti.—menciona el de ojos azules.

—Tal vez morirías por el estrés que te causa no saber cómo lidiar con tus sentimientos.—bromea de nuevo haciendo que se separen un poco.

—¡Oh vamos! No me dejarás en paz con eso nunca ¿Cierto?

—No.—responde con inocencia fingida.—A menos que te moleste, claro.

—No molesta, no mientras pueda escuchar esa risa tuya que tanto me encanta.

—¡Me alegra!—dice mientras su pelaje enrojece un poco más—Porque así serán las cosas.

—¿Tú burlándote de mí?—no se ve molesto, más bien juguetón.

—Sí. 

—Entonces yo puedo burlarme de la forma tan rápida en la que tú pelaje delata que estás avergonzada por mis halagos.

—¡No es justo!

—¡Claro que lo es!

—Eres malo.—exclama de brazos cruzados fingiendo estar enojada.

—Así me adoras.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Se sonríen y quedan en silencio, era justo lo que Moomin necesitaba para sentirse mejor, un rato a solas hablando y pasando el rato con Snorkmaiden. Ella siempre encontraba la forma de lograrlo.

Al final se preocupó por nada porque Snufkin los terminó aceptando a los dos.


	4. Día 4: Herido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamma ayuda a Moomintroll después de que se hubiera lastimado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot.  
> No parejas.  
> Moomintroll y Moominmamma.

Era una noche fresca en el Valle Moomin, ideal para tener un descanso pleno, una noche preciosa creía Moominmamma. Ya era algo tarde, pero ella se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala, tan concentrada estaba en su lectura que perdió la noción del tiempo. Su esposo había subido al cuarto que compartían y seguramente ya estaba dormido, siempre dormía con facilidad. Sintiendo ya el cansancio llegar decide que dejará el libro para la mañana siguiente, se pone de pie y lo deja sobre la mesita que se encuentra a su lado para después subir también. Cuando ya está a punto de llegar a los últimos escalones escucha algo extraño, era una ventana siendo abierta con algo de brusquedad seguido de un golpe seco contra el piso. Eso había sido en el cuarto de Moomintroll, imaginándose lo peor corre hacia allí con un montón de miedos haciéndose presentes entre sus pensamientos, temía por la seguridad de su hijo y no se perdonaría jamás si algo malo le pasara, su instinto maternal le removía el interior y hacía latir su corazón con velocidad. Al abrir la puerta de golpe se encuentra con el menor sentado en el suelo y sujetándose la pierna derecha, en su cara estaba dibujada una expresión de dolor, cosa que ocasionó que su preocupación aumentara rápidamente. Nerviosa se agacha a su altura bajo la mirada adolorida de su hijo, a simple vista no se veía mal, el miedo aún así continuó atacando su cabeza.

—¿Moomin, qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó tomándole la mano poniendo todo su esfuerzo para sonar calmada.

—Me lastimé el tobillo.—en su voz había un claro rastro de dolor—Venía subiendo las escaleras de mi ventana y di un mal paso…—explica temiendo por la posibilidad de ser regañado, sus ojos se pasean por cada rincón de la habitación para evitar toparse con los de Mamma.

Antes de seguir haciéndole preguntas Moominmamma lo ayuda a ponerse de pie con cuidado para que no se lastimara más y los dos se sientan en la cama. Verificando que Moomin no tuviera alguna herida o algo peor aparte de lo de su tobillo va a su cuarto en busca de un ungüento que ayudaría a calmar el dolor. No podía dejar de divagar sobre la razón por la que su pequeño hubiera estado afuera a esas horas sin el permiso de nadie, como madre el hecho de que desconfiara de ella y su esposo le hería un poco, pero de algo estaba segura y era de que tendría una buena razón, después de todo apenas entraría en la adolescencia por lo que pasaría por muchas cosas confusas. Ella ya había pasado por eso y en su momento escapó de casa sin permiso varias veces, haría lo posible por entenderlo. Regresa y encuentra a Moomin acostado con una expresión preocupada y su pierna herida estirada por completo para evitar empeorar la molestia.

—Te pondré este ungüento para que el dolor se calme.—dice abriendo el recipiente, el contenido era de color verde menta. Moomin asiente pero se mantiene en silencio—Mientras tanto, ¿podrías explicarme qué es lo que hacías afuera tan noche y sin haber avisado?—no quería sonar muy severa así que usó su tono de voz más suave y dulce, pero la firmeza no pasó desapercibida por el menor.

—Necesitaba pensar un poco.—contesta jugueteando con sus dedos.

—¿Pensar?—unta en dos de sus dedos el ungüento y procede a esparcirlo por su tobillo, masajea suavemente la zona a lo que Moomin hace uno que otro gesto de dolor de vez en cuando.

—Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.—confiesa avergonzado.

—Nos tienes a Pappa y a mí para ayudarte querido, y siempre puedes contar con tus amigos.

—Oh, yo lo sé. Solo no me siento listo para hablarlo. ¿Es eso malo?

—No lo creo, a veces uno necesita tiempo. Ahora espera aquí, iré a lavarme las manos, ya vuelvo.

No tarda mucho cumpliendo con esa acción, quería seguir hablando con Moomintroll para hacerlo sentir mejor ya que se veía relativamente mal por lo que sea que quería pensar a solas. O tal vez era por haber actuado con imprudencia, el punto era animarlo. Moominmamma no puede evitarlo, se encuentra sorprendida porque es la primera vez que esto pasa, aún así no le juzga, solo deberá llamarle la atención sin un regaño.

—Bien, ya quedó.—informa al volver, Moomin sigue acostado, ella se sienta a la orilla—Ahora, ¿hiciste esto porque necesitas tiempo o porque temes a algo?

Justo en el clavo. Era sencillo leerlo, su reacción a ese comentario fue inmediata, desviando la mirada de nuevo y moviendo aún más sus manos.

—Moomin…

—Tengo miedo a lo que tú y Pappa pensarán de mí cuando les hable esto.—suelta en un hilo de voz.

—¿Oh? Mi niño, no pensaremos mal, eres un buen chico y lo sabemos. Sea lo que sea lo vamos a entender, y si no lo trataremos. Pero no pasará nada malo, eres mi hijo y te querré pase lo que pase.—su respuesta fue inmediata también, acercándose para acariciarle la cabeza y orejas para reconfortarlo—No necesitas decirme ahora lo qué pasa en tu cabeza, seré paciente y esperaré a que estés listo. Y cuando lo hagas te seguiré queriendo y apoyando, Pappa también.

Fue imposible para el menor no lanzarse a los brazos de su madre, se encontraba demasiado sensible emocionalmente y necesitaba exactamente el cariño que solo ella podía brindarle. Esto no tomó por sorpresa a Moominmamma quien al instante correspondió y siguió acariciando sus orejas depositando todo su amor, segundos después comenzó a tararear una canción que le cantaba cuando él apenas era un bebé y tenía pesadillas, su voz siempre era un calmante para cualquiera, en especial para Moomin. Cuando se queda dormido abrazándola sonríe enternecida porque al fin tenía paz, había tenido una noche agitada tal parecía, le alegraba verlo tan tranquilo. Sabía que no podría irse a su propio cuarto por lo que se acomoda un poco en su lugar y recarga su barbilla por sobre la cabeza de su hijo y ambos se quedan dormidos juntos, no era la posición más cómoda, pero no le importaba.


	5. Día 5: Brillar/Brillante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniff le da un regalo a Little My para confesar su amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja:  
> Little My x Sniff.

Era el inicio de una hermosa primavera con flores por doquier y un sol avisando que sería un gran día lo cual fue una excelente noticia para el grupo de amigos que siempre gustaban de tener aventuras la mayor parte del tiempo, en especial cuando se trataba de iniciar su rutina después de un largo invierno. La diferencia es que por alguna razón desconocida Sniff había decidido rechazar la invitación de sus amigos cuando estos llegaron a su cueva para invitarlo a pasar el rato. Little My incluso le llamó cobarde para intentar molestarlo y que así terminara por acompañarlos, pero fue en vano. Ya no eran niños, Snorkmaiden pensó, quizás él ya no tenía tantas ganas de seguir con eso. Era una tontería pensar así porque estaban hablando de Sniff, pero seguía siendo una posibilidad que le causaba una sensación extraña en el pecho a la pequeña mymble.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces?—interroga Snorkmaiden con curiosidad.

—Podemos ir a la playa.—sugirió Snufkin y Moomintroll lo secundó.

—¿Qué opinas tú, My?—espera unos segundos por una respuesta que nunca llega, cosa que la extraña—¿Little My?

—¿Uh?—se ve muy distraída, cree saber la razón pero no la dirá.—¿Qué ocurre?

—Que si quieres ir a la playa.

—Vayan ustedes, necesito hacer algo antes.

Oh, ahora está completamente segura de lo que está pasando. Mira a la de más baja estatura alejarse a paso lento como si no quisiera llegar a dónde fuera que se dirigía—que ya sospechaba también a dónde—y parecía ser la única que había terminado por comprender porque los dos hermanastros de Little My se vieron el uno al otro con confusión. Snorkmaiden trata de no reírse por lo graciosa que es la escena, como en un principio opta por no mencionar nada y distrae a los chicos para que se fueran. My necesitará esa privacidad con Sniff y eso le dará.

La pelirroja se aleja del punto donde sus amigos se encuentran sin mirar atrás, no es tonta, sabe que Snorkmaiden sospechó porque esa chica nunca ha sabido ser sutil, por la mirada que le dio fácilmente cayó en cuenta de que se había dado cuenta. No deja de refunfuñar mientras regresa a la cueva de Sniff agradeciendo que sus cortas piernas alentaran su caminata, llevaba sus pequeños puños cerrados y fruncía más de lo normal las cejas, se sentía muy tonta por su forma de actuar a pesar de saber qué era completamente natural. ¡Pero no lo era para ella! Estúpidos sentimientos, la entorpecen bastante y la hacen sentir ridícula. El problema radicaba en que quien le interesaba era un completo tonto por el cual ha tenido que volver porque se comportó de una manera muy extraña, estúpido Sniff, ¿por qué tenía que ser de él? De todas las criaturas en el valle ¿Por qué él? Bueno, no ganaba nada con lamentarse, era lo que tenía y habría que aceptarlo. En su regreso se ropa con el molesto dueño de sus pensamientos cosa que le causa un revoloteo en su estómago. Ugh. El de pelaje café parece no haber notado su presencia ya que se ve bastante concentrado en algo que sostiene con sus manos, por su baja estatura no es capaz de ver qué era eso.

—¡Sniff!

—¡Ah! ¡Little My!—chilla avergonzado.

—¿Por qué tan nervioso? ¿Acaso te has vuelto a meter en un problema con el señor Hemulen?

—Solo fue una vez.

—Dos veces en realidad, bobo. ¿Por qué no nos acompañaste a la playa?—va directo al grano, no estaba para rodeos.

Lo ve titubear y luchando por encontrar las palabras que había perdido, se ve exageradamente nervioso lo cual es gracioso, no de forma mala, más bien de una forma linda. Debe admitirlo, puede que Sniff sea adorable cuando se lo propone. Cosa que jamás admitirá en voz alta, primero muerta que decirlo. Finalmente lo inesperado ocurre, él estira sus manos con un objeto ligeramente brillante, era una piedra rosada, un cuarzo rosa para ser exactos. Ahora bien, ella no es tonta, sabe perfectamente del significado de diversas piedras preciosas gracias a un viejo libro que encontró en el estudio de Moominpappa, lo que no termina de procesar es el que Sniff le este entregando el pequeño cuarzo rosado. Es algo que no cuadra en el mundo de su cabeza, pero está ocurriendo y Sniff la mira expectante con un brillo en sus ojos, esperanza, eso era lo que había en ellos, lo que quiere decir que esto es justo lo que está pensando.

Un cuarzo rosa significa una muestra de amor incondicional. Lo recuerda bien y ahora agradece haber leído aquel libro. Cruza sus brazos dejando que su rostro se enrojezca y por primera vez en su vida odia llevar el cabello recogido, si estuviera suelto sería más sencillo ocultar su pena. Esta confesión de amor es un giro inesperado ante todo lo que se esperaba para el inicio de esa primavera y eso que ella era alguien complicada para sorprender así que felicitaba al mérito de Sniff por lograrlo tan fácilmente. Después de meditar un poco lo que dirá sonríe de lado y se prepara para hablar, ya era lo mejor, el pobre temblaba un poco por el nerviosismo que lo consumía.

—Hubiera preferido que primero me invitaras a cenar.—bromea tomando el cuarzo.

—Oh ¿En serio?—parece que no comprendió que era una broma—¡Lo siento, My! No creí que sería necesario…

—De verdad que eres alguien bastante torpe cuando quieres.

—¿Ahora qué fue lo que hice?

—Nada, nada. Vámonos, soy yo la que te invita a cenar porque de los dos soy la lista.

—¿Quieres parar con eso?—pide con indignación.

—Nah. 

No estaban peleando, era más como un pequeño juego tan típico en su tipo de dinámica, estaban pasando un buen rato disfrutando de la compañía del otro y sería mejor en cuanto pudieran concluir su día juntos dando un nuevo paso.

En cambio en la playa se encuentran charlando los tres amigos hasta que Moomintroll pregunta por la mymble.

—Está en su cita con Sniff.—aclara Snorkmaiden concentrada en la corona de flores que tiene en sus manos.

—¡¿Cita?!—exclaman Moomin y Snufkin con incredulidad haciéndola reír. 


	6. Día 6: Vivaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin piensa en eso que caracteriza y ama de Moomin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Moomin x Snufkin

Habían muchas cosas que volvían diferentes a Snufkin de Moomin, algunas eran demasiado notorias que cualquiera lograría puntualizarlas, otras más eran detalles que debían ser analizados con detenimiento para ser notados, algunos de estos eran demasiado personales que solo entre ellos dos se percataban de ellos, eran cosas que los hacían distintos el uno del otro y a veces el mumrik se quedaba pensando en estas cosas por mucho tiempo. Era algo así como su pequeño pasatiempo secreto, analizarse a sí mismo y a Moomin para poder ver qué tan diferentes eran y luego detenerse a pensar en el como lograron encajar con tanta facilidad.

Mientras que él era una corriente de agua calmada que transmitía paz e incluso hacía a otros relajarse Moomin era más como olas salvajes y enérgicas que en lugar de transmitir algo negativo de llenaba de vida. El trol de pelaje blanco era el más vivo de los dos, sabe que eso es de lo que más ama de él, su simple presencia lograba alegrarle el día con esa personalidad tan vivaz que tenía, se había vuelto su mayor razón para volver al valle cada primavera y también la causa de gran cantidad de sus sonrisas más sinceras, Moomin era alguien muy capaz de hacerle sentir cosas tan únicas y puras, y siendo el que con más vida se veía, fácilmente hacía sentir vivo a Snufkin también. Cada que se sentía apagado o desanimado su perfecto novio llegaba para alegrarlo, para alumbrar la oscuridad que alguna vez en su vida tuvo. Era una llama que iluminó cada rincón oculto de su corazón y avivó emociones que creyó que jamás sentiría.

Lo amaba con todo y defectos, amaba lo comprensivo y respetuoso que era con sus límites y como a veces trataba de ayudarle a superar algunos, siempre a su lado a pesar de la distancia y haciéndolo sentir amado… Ese Moomin que conoció en su juventud era con el que deseaba compartir el resto de su vida, era aquel con el que quería pasar buenos momentos. Era su amigo y confidente, también un amante excelente que siempre le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Recorre con sus dedos su pecho sin quitarle la mirada de encima, los entierra en su pelaje y escucha un suspiro de su parte, sabe exactamente dónde acariciar y como porque no es la primera ni última vez, sus manos se pasean de forma traviesa y llegan a la punta de su nariz, Moomin le observa en silencio con sus ojos azules, esperando a que realizara alguna acción, Snufkin siente como algo burbujea en su interior y no puede evitar sonreír. Estaba muy enamorado para ser verdad.

Ahora siente que Moomin toma su rostro delicadamente y levanta su nariz lo suficiente para poder besarlo en los labios, sabe la posición correcta para hacer esto con éxito porque lo hacen muy seguido. Sus labios son suaves y saben a algo dulces seguramente por alguno de los postres que Moominmamma había hecho para ellos. Es un ligero sabor a vainilla y le alegra que sea ese porque ese le recuerda a quien está besando. ¿Su boca sabrá también a algo dulce? Seguramente no, pero Moomin parece disfrutar de lo que sea que sepa. Pasa sus brazos por su cintura y él lo sujeta por los hombros, el agarre no es fuerte pero es suficiente para hacerlo sentir seguro y protegido. Rato después se separan, su rostro arde, sabe que se ha sonrojado bastante, al contrario del otro que se ve bastante calmado ya que por alguna razón se le facilita sobrellevar todo esto, la razón vendría siendo que Snufkin es primerizo en todo esto a diferencia de Moomin quién ya había tenido novia.

—¿Por qué me miras así?—inquiere avergonzado, pone su mano en su cuello y agacha la mirada.

—Porque te amo mucho.—ya se lo ha dicho antes, ama como suena eso saliendo de Moomintroll.

—Yo te amo a ti, y a esa mirada que me estás dando.

—Oh—se ve un poco sorprendido, su cola se agita un par de veces y para evitarlo la sujeta con una de sus manos—¿Qué tipo de mirada es esta?

—No sabría describirlo. Quizás de admiración, una mirada enamorada... O como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.—explica pensativo.

—Es porque lo eres. Además me haces sentir vivo.

Vivo. Vivaz. Era exactamente la palabra que usaba para describirlo cuando le preguntaban _Oye ¿Cómo es tu mejor amigo/novio?_ Y él sonreía de lado, veía al cielo y levantaba la parte frontal de su sombrero dando un golpecillo a esta zona con su dedo para dar su respuesta. Y ahora que su amado le expresaba con firmeza que era el causante de esa característica tan suya sentía que sus pies se volvían más ligeros, su sonrisa se atonta y siente que tiene todo el poder el mundo solo porque Moomin lo considera demasiado fundamental para ser quien lo hacer sentir con vida. Es indescriptible eso que siente en su pecho pero no se queja, le encantaría volver a sentirlo y sabe que con él a su lado se repetirá un montón de veces. Ríe de forma suave y toma de la pata a Moomin entre lazando cuidadosamente sus dedos, su mano tiembla pero es por todo lo hermoso que está sintiendo. Siente como si fuera aquel Snufkin de 16 años que descubrió que en verdad se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, un recuerdo que atesora por su peso e importancia. Vuelve a mirar sus ojos y tiene de nuevo esa misma mirada que tanto le encanta, jamás se cansará de ser el foco de atención de esta, adora serlo después de todo ama ser el centro de atención a los ojos de Moomin.

—Entonces cada día te haré sentir vivaz. 

—Y yo espero poder ser merecedor de eso, Snufkin.

—Créeme, mereces eso y más.

Otro beso más no hará daño, solo hará mucho bien.


	7. Día 7: "¡Deja de jalar las sábanas!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin quiere dormir. Little no deja de jalar las sábanas. Una discusión de medianoche que termina muy bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Moomin x Little My  
> Human! AU

Moomin se consideraba alguien que disfrutaba mucho de sus horas de sueño y siempre trataba de darle prioridad a estas cada que podía, esto era más habitual en invierno ya que el clima lo incitaba a quedarse en cama por un buen tiempo con el fin de mantenerse cálido. El invierno de ese año no era un caso distinto. Ya era de noche y se encontraba a punto de quedarse dormido, su cuerpo totalmente relajado sin ningún pensamiento que le molestara, era el momento perfecto. O lo era hasta que una pequeña molestia tuvo que interrumpir su descanso que apenas iniciaba.

—¡Deja de jalar las sábanas Little My!—sisea dando un tirón a estas y aferrándose a ellas mientras fruncía el ceño. 

La pelirroja se sienta en la cama y le mira furiosa por su acción, su cabello no está recogido en su típica cebolla y debe admitir que se ve linda con este cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros y— _Concéntrate Moomin._

—¡Tú eres el que las está jalando!—se queja con gran indignación.

Desde que decidieron darse una oportunidad y ver si su noviazgo podría ir por buen camino decidieron que lo mejor era que vivieran juntos en el apartamento del albino, eso y que ambos ya habían sido compañeros de cuarto en un pasado, su rutina no tendría muchos cambios al ya estar acostumbrados a la constante presencia del otro. Lo único que quedaba como nuevo en sus vidas era la relación que ahora mantenían, ser novios era algo que jamás hubiesen imaginado y aunque no eran exactamente lo que podría llamarse cursis sabían a la perfección como sobrellevar esto de la manera que mejor se les acomodara. No es para que se mal entienda, a su manera eran empalagosos, My entre sus burlas y comentarios sarcásticos podía tener un lado ligeramente suave y Moomin sí era demasiado afectuoso. Lograron hacer una dinámica que se adecuara a sus personalidades y preferencias cosa que hizo que concluyeran que habían tomado una buena decisión. 

Solo que a veces dudaban de ello cada que tenían desacuerdos infantiles como este, que realmente ya era bastante típico entre los dos.

—¿Yo las jalo? Si ni siquiera he podido taparme bien boba.—agarra las sábanas contra su pecho—En cambio tú ya estabas acurrucada y muy a gusto.

—No tengo la culpa de que seas enorme como para necesitar cubrir demasiado.

—Eres una enana, no necesitas las sábanas enteras.

—¡No soy enana! 

No quiere continuar con la discusión, está cansado de manera exagerada, ese día su jefe le pidió que tuviera la edición de su libro para la tarde y es en esos momentos donde detestaba su trabajo como editor. Little My se extraña por su resignación cuando Moomin se acuesta y le da la espalda dejando las sábanas para ella, no era normal y siente preocupación genuina por él.

—Hey grandulón, ¿qué pasa?—cuestiona de brazos cruzados.

—Estoy cansado.—exclama ahora sí viéndola.

—¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?—suspira sabiendo que no dormirá en ese preciso instante.

Los dos se acomodan y Moomin comienza a relatar la presión por la que tuvo que pasar ese día gracias a que su jefe decidió cambiar la fecha de entrega de la edición para ese mismo día cuando originalmente sería para dentro de dos semanas. Esa misma presión por tener el producto listo sumado con el que había olvidado sus lentes ese día dio como resultado un cansancio acompañado de una jaqueca muy fuerte, para la noche ya se había calmado pero se encontraba agotado.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, deberías buscar otro lugar para trabajar.—se queja ella con exasperación, le molesta como él deja que lo traten y también la pésima actitud de su superior.

—Sabes que ahora mismo no conviene.

—Bien, bebé enorme—vira los ojos y chasquea la lengua, Moomin es terco como una mula, sabe bien que no entenderá—Entonces solo hubieras dicho antes que estabas así de cansado.

—Creí que te molestaría, con eso de que ya te harta el que me queje de mi jefe.

Ok, My no sabe por qué él cree eso.

—¿Disculpa? ¿En qué momento yo dije eso?—la acusación le ofende, cuando ni siquiera eran amigos le hartaban muchas cosas de él, ahora que están saliendo ha aprendido a tener más empatía y a ser más comprensiva.

—Se nota, siempre suspirando y mirándome de esa forma.

—Moomin, te amo pero eres demasiado tonto a veces.—lo ve sonrojarse un poco, también lo ve confundido.—No me harta, solo me cansa como dejas que ese tipo te trate de una forma tan mala. Si lo tuviera aquí te juro que…

—Le morderías un dedo, lo sé, lo has dicho antes. Y lo siento por asumir que te hartaba… Sabes cómo soy.

—¿Un tonto inseguro?

Es lindo verlo sonreír a pesar de estar tan cansado, también es lindo el que no se tomara a pecho su broma, lo que buscaba era hacerlo sentir mejor no causarle más sufrimiento, ya ha tenido suficiente. 

—Sí, pero soy tu tonto inseguro.—ahora ella es quien se sonroja, aún no se acostumbra a este tipo de interacciones y no le molestan en lo absoluto.

—Eres demasiado cariñoso, ew.—exagera y lo vuelve a hacer reír.

Bosteza y él, por inercia, hace lo mismo, es medianoche y el frío solo se ha vuelto peor, otra cosa que se ha vuelto peor es el cansancio que en los dos está depositado, el sueño los llama y saben que ya es momento de acostarse y ponerse a dormir. Moomin se acuesta y deja que ella se acurruque en su pecho, ambos como un par de cucharas, acaricia su lacio cabello de tonos rojizos y hunde su nariz entre estos, cierran sus ojos y lentamente se dejan atrapar por el mundo de los sueños. De esa manera es imposible que se arrebaten las sábanas entre ellos ya que las comparten como en un principio debieron haber hecho. La única queja ocasional de la madrugada fue por culpa de las patadas que Little My daba dormida. 


	8. Día 8: Inquebrantable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como Mymble Jr descubrió que Too-ticky era el amor de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Mymble Jr x Too-ticky

Había muchas razones por las que Mymble Jr. pensó que nunca encontraría el amor de verdad, o que si lo encontraba algo pasaría que le impidiera ser feliz. Recordaba sus relaciones pasadas, como estas se veían afectadas por su responsabilidad de cuidar de sus hermanos menores, los que en su momento fueron sus novios la dejaban porque sentían que al tener ese “trabajo” de niñera no tendría tantas libertades o cosas por el estilo. Ella no tenía problema con cuidar a sus hermanos, de hecho le gustaba mucho y su madre jamás la obligó a hacerlo, ella era quien se ofrecía a eso porque lo disfrutaba. Por eso le dolía que su pareja no lo entendiera, que la abandonara solo porque juzgaban su manera de vivir, eso y también le enojaba bastante como tachaban a su madre de irresponsable. 

Luego también veía a su madre y la vida romántica que llevaba. No era un secreto que algunos de sus hermanos eran de diferentes padres ya que Mymble no parecía encontrar a un hombre que de verdad quisiera quedarse a su lado. Joxter fue quién sí regresó y decidió volverse la figura paterna de cada uno de ellos. Era como si su madre hubiera encontrado su felicidad después de tantos años de búsqueda y temía que también fuera su caso. 

No fue hasta que conoció a Too-ticky que todo cambió para bien. Se encontraron por casualidad un día en el que Mymble Jr. había decidido salir a pasear un rato, la rubia rondaba por ahí acompañada de Moomintroll y él creyó adecuado saludar a la mymble en cuanto la vio. Charlaron un poco, la desconocida solo se mantuvo callada con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, se veía demasiado amable.

—Por cierto, soy Mymble Jr., un gusto.—le dice sonriente.

—Too-ticky.—tiene un acento muy marcado, no identifica de dónde pero le da un toque muy agradable, queda con ella y su porte misterioso.

Creyó que después de eso ya no la volvería a ver cosa que le entristecía, no le encontraba sentido a eso, ni siquiera habían entablado conversación y ya se sentía mal porque no se encontrarían de nuevo. Una semana después de su encuentro alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa, sus hermanos ese día habían salido junto con su madre a visitar a Moominmamma así que estaba sola, ni Joxter estaba ahí, probablemente estaría con Snufkin, quién sabe. Cuando finalmente atiende se encuentra con la rubia de baja estatura y automáticamente una sonrisa sincera es formada por sus labios.

—¡Hola! Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.—comenta, no es mentira, se siente muy feliz.

—También me alegra. Como hace días no hablamos supuse que sería buena idea visitarte para arreglar eso.

—Oh, entonces pasa, podemos tomar un poco de té mientras platicamos.

No se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero esa había sido su primera cita.

A partir de ese día las dos empezaron a verse seguido ya sea en su casa o para tener paseos por los alrededores, la presencia de Too-ticky era reconfortante en muchos sentidos y le hacía mucho bien, era como si hubieran estado destinadas a conocerse. De pronto se volvieron mejores amigas, eran inseparables, eran la confidente de la otra, juntas se sentían felices en su propio mundo. Siempre sonreía de una manera única cuando pasaba tiempo en compañía de Too-ticky, sintiéndose hipnotizada por el sonido de su voz y cautivada por sus ojos azules. Ahí es donde se percató de todo. Se había enamorado de Too-ticky.

En lugar de entrar en pánico tal y como hizo su hermano cuando se descubrió enamorado del moomin ella solo sonrió exactamente como hacía desde que la conoció, su rostro se enrojece y aprieta sus mejillas mientras piensa en lo bien que el amor la hace sentir. Tiene miedo, sí, es la primera vez que se enamora de alguien cómo Too-ticky y no quiere echarlo a perder, tiene un muy buen presentimiento respecto a este enamoramiento. Ella ya era una adulta joven y aunque se sintiera como una adolescente enamorada debía actuar con madurez si quería que esto saliera bien, no es que solo quisiera a la otra para que fuera su novia, a final de cuentas era su amiga y tampoco querría perderla. Empezó a tomar cartas en el asunto y demostraba de forma obvia los sentimientos que tenía, desde halagos hasta darle pequeños regalos, incluso dándole besos en la mejilla y tomando su mano de vez en cuando, eran pocas las ocasiones donde lograba hacerla sonrojar, pero cuando pasaba creía estar viendo lo más hermoso en el mundo entero. Too-ticky era perfecta de pies a cabeza, alguien que no podía compararse con nadie, sabia e inteligente, de una empatía única y una fuerza inquebrantable, justo como su amor por ella. 

Si de algo estaba segura era de que sus sentimientos sí eran correspondidos, no por nada también recibía regalos y besos en el dorso de su mano. Esta pequeña danza suya las encaminó lentamente a la fiesta de primavera dónde se escaparon juntas para quedarse a solas por completo porque preferían sus momentos privados donde podían hablar de cualquier cosa sin importar qué. Esa noche bajo la luz de la luna compartieron secretos, confesiones de amor y lo que sería a primer beso. Fue distinto a todos los que había llegado a tener, por primera vez en toda su vida sintió una explosión de sensaciones instaladas en su pecho y vientre, sus labios encajaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas e incluso sintió sus piernas temblar como gelatina. Su cuerpo se derretía o al menos así lo sentía, era algo indescriptible y solo pudo atinar a sentirse aún más enamorada. Sus manos unidas, sus labios rozando amorosamente los ajenos, la calidez del cuerpo de la otra, eran cosas que solo entre ellas podían llegar a tener y esto volvía su amor algo irrompible. Recuerda este gran momento mientras se alista para salir, porque ese día es su boda con su amada Too-ticky. 


	9. Día 9: Monocromático

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamma piensa en el futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Moominmamma x Moominpappa

Moominmamma agradece demasiado por la clase de vida que tiene con su familia y todas las buenas cosas que les pasan. Fácilmente podría decir que esto es lo que más felicidad le brinda, es un sueño hecho realidad a su parecer y no cambiaría nada porque todo está bien así como es. Está al lado del moomin del que se enamoró y puede ver con orgullo a su amado hijo crecer, son cosas que de manera sencilla la vuelven alguien infinitamente feliz.

Por supuesto, nada es perfecto y ellos no son la excepción. A veces Pappa era demasiado terco con algunas de sus ideas o se ponía ligeramente egoísta, pero después de un buen regaño de Mamma y un rato hablando las cosas lograban ponerse en sintonía y solucionar las cosas antes de que se tornaran peor. También estaba Moomin quién en ocasiones era algo inmaduro respecto a sus decisiones, no era un mal hijo en lo absoluto, son cosas que pasan y si se maneja la situación de la manera adecuada será más que suficiente para que el pequeño aprenda. A final de cuentas ella tampoco es perfecta, tiene sus defectos, pero así como su esposo y su hijo ella también sabe cómo evitar que estos la controlen. Son una familia feliz que se apoya mutuamente para aprender, madurar y mejorar, no puede pedir más.

Es como si fueran una pintura de las que ella hacía, todo en un matiz monocromático donde se encuentran igualados y además simbolizaba esa conexión suya en la que hay una comprensión mutua entre ellos, son iguales y tan diferentes a la vez, cada uno con una personalidad única que con el tiempo ha sido influenciada por el otro producto de ser tan unidos.

Toma como ejemplo a Moomin, él muy notoriamente refleja la combinación perfecta de la forma de ser de ella y la de Moominpappa, tiene una gentileza muy similar a la que ella tiene, pero también la firmeza de Pappa, el deseo de aventura pero también aquella necesidad por algo de paz, y claro, esto da como resultado la propia personalidad del menor cosa que en ciertas ocasiones difiere mucho de lo que ella y su esposo son. Eso la hace sentir muy orgullosa, que su pequeño sea capaz de forjar su camino tomando como base a sus padres era algo que la hacía sonreír sin problema alguno. No puede creer que el que ahora es un trol adolescente fue ese diminuto ser que hace años cargó entre sus brazos, ese que arrulló en las noches para que durmiera y al que le cantaba canciones de cuna con todo el amor del mundo, ese que amaba caminar tomando su mano porque se sentía más seguro y que gustaba de dormir en compañía de sus padres las noches lluviosas. Ahora lo ve y se da cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, su moomin está creciendo cosa que la hace sentir nostálgica en demasía, le enternece la idea de que él es el resultado de su amor con Moominpappa, ama a su hijo y sabe que sin importar qué siempre será su pequeño moomin.

—Pappa.—le llama una tarde en la que están sentados en el porche viendo a Moomin jugar con sus amigos.

—¿Sí, querida?

—¿Crees que debamos tener otro hijo?—su pregunta es suficiente para tensar a su esposo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Moomin está creciendo, cariño, y en cualquier momento tomará su camino.—se siente algo entristecida por pensarlo, Moominpappa se percata de eso y toma su mano.

—¿Sabes? No me molestaría en lo absoluto, pero si es porque crees que nos quedaremos viejos y solos no creo que debas preocuparte.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Prácticamente tenemos varios hijos, está Sniff, Snorkmaiden y su hermano, Little My y Snufkin, aunque decidan hacer su vida siempre volverán, quién sabe, tal vez y hasta después nos traen nietos.

Mientras Pappa explica todo esto ella observa a los mencionados, ríen y se dan empujones juguetones entre sí, los ve y también se siente orgullosa de cada uno de ellos, suertuda por haber tenido la oportunidad de verlos crecer y de ayudarlos siempre que lo necesitaran. Pappa tenía razón, ellos eran como sus hijos, además estaban también los muchos viajeros que recibían cordialmente. Solos jamás se quedarían porque esos niños a los que tanto cariño les agarró estarían de regreso al lugar que se ha vuelto su hogar. Aunque My no lo admita en voz alta, aunque Sniff no sepa expresarlo, aunque Snork y Snorkmaiden tengan su propia casa, aunque Snufkin niegue la idea y aunque Moomin siempre quiera viajar y conocer para vivir aventuras, aunque todos ellos fueran tan diferentes seguían formando parte de su pintura monocromática, esa donde compartían un mismo hogar al que siempre podrían volver, esa donde todos estaban sintonizados. Después de todo son sus figuras paternas, ellos siempre los amarán a ambos.

—Tienes razón.—finalmente dice, su voz cuenta con un deje de nostalgia al igual que su sonrisa—No tengo que preocuparme.

—Piensa lo de tener otro hijo, como dije no me molesta.

—Sí, lo pensaré.

En ningún momento se soltaron de la mano, siguen así sumergidos en un silencio y en su propia burbuja. Mamma le da un ligero apretón como muestra de su agradecimiento por sus reconfortantes palabras y él lo entiende, capta su mensaje silencioso a lo que responde apretando también con dulzura. Es una escena encantadora y se pregunta cómo puede amar más a Moominpappa, sin él no estaría perdida pero su vida sería muy triste y solitaria, cosa que definitivamente no quería.

—Como quiera—Pappa la mira curioso por lo que dirá—Si ellos se van siempre te tendré a mi lado, y eso es suficiente.

—También es suficiente para mí.—se sincera. Acerca su nariz y la frota en la de su esposa transmitiendo así su cariño.

Los dos estarían bien porque se tenían el uno al otro. 


	10. Día 10: "Había una vez"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin y Joxter cruzan caminos y pasan tiempo juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Snufkin x Moomin.

La primavera era una temporada del año que traía muchas cosas hermosas consigo, lindas flores, un clima perfecto y también la presencia de un mumrik que apenas era un adulto joven. Caminaba a paso lento sabiendo que llegaría a tiempo a su destino donde su querido Moomintroll le esperaba, sus garras tomaban las correas de su mochila y miraba el camino sonriendo con total calma, sabía exactamente cuando debía empezar a tocar su preciada armónica y aún no era el momento. 

Iba disfrutando de su soledad y pensando en lo feliz que le ponía la idea de volver a ver a su mejor amigo y casi pareja, la primavera pasada Moomin le pidió permiso para que lo cortejara cosa que Snufkin aceptó gustoso, no quisieron lanzarse a ser pareja de inmediato por mero temor a que algo saliera mal, pero se sentía seguro de sí mismo y esa misma primavera le pediría al troll que sea su novio. Con eso en mente sonríe un poco y siente su rostro enrojecer, aunque su ensueño fue cruelmente interrumpido cuando una rama crujió avisando así que alguien le vigilaba. Gira rápidamente, sus botas levantan algo de tierra por el movimiento, rebusca con la mirada que podría ser aquello que le vigila, en cuanto reconoce la punta de un sombrero rojo sobresaliendo de entre los arbustos deja que sus músculos se relajen.

—Ya te vi, papá.

—¡Snufkin!—sale Joxter con una sonrisa que permite que sus colmillos se asomaran.

—¿Necesitas algo?—sonríe calmadamente mientras su progenitor se acerca con pasos flojos denotando su relajada forma de ser.

Con el tiempo Snufkin había crecido lo suficiente como para rebasar en altura a su padre, agradecía a sus genes de mymble por ello. También con el tiempo él y Joxter lograron conectar un poco más, si bien de vez en cuando tenían sus deslices, de la noche a la mañana no arreglarían todo por completo.

—Nada, nada, solo pensé que podría pasar a saludar.—la mirada de su hijo era de sospecha juguetona, sabiendo que había algo más ahí—Bien, quiero acompañarte a Moominvalley, tu viejo quiere volver a darse una vuelta por ahí.

—¿Alguna ocasión especial?

—No exactamente, solo tengo ganas de ir.

Segundos fueron los que Snufkin dudó sobre si negarse, era de los que apreciaban muchísimo su tiempo a solas, pero no le molestaba a veces tener algo de compañía, terminó por dejarlo, a final de cuentas era su padre y eso ayudaría a que su relación fuera mejorando de poco en poco.

—Anda, vayamos.

Caminan de lado a lado sin dar inicio a algún tipo de conversación, no era algo que molestara al otro, en realidad sabían disfrutar de ese silencio que les brindaba gran paz. Snufkin va con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el camino, puede ver el deseo de cometer una travesura en los ojos de su padre, sus pupilas afiladas y sonreía maliciosamente con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—¿Alguna vez te he contado un cuento?—pregunta de la nada.

El menor solo niega con la cabeza, el tema no sigue y cree que ya es todo respecto a eso, cosa que lo ha dejado bastante descolocado, no era una pregunta normal y comenzaba a cuestionarse si tal vez se estaba sintiendo mal de nuevo por no haber estado durante su niñez. No era algo que Joxter dijera a menudo, pero siempre se arrepentía de su ausencia y no había necesidad de que se lo dijera, sus acciones para que pasaran tiempo juntos lo delataban. Sale de sus pensamientos cuando se da cuenta de que ya debe tocar su melodía primaveral. Ignora la persistente y extraña mirada del azabache y saca su armónica de su bolsillo derecho, toma algo de aire y comienza a tocar con esa paciencia tan característica de él, se siente en un trance donde pone todos sus sentimientos hacia Moomin en cada una de las notas.

—Te contaré un cuento mientras tocas ¿De acuerdo?—escucha al mayor decir y se siente algo culpable por no responderle, prefiere dejarlo ser y escuchar sus palabras.—Había una vez un murmik llamado Snufkin—esto será interesante ¿Ah?—Era muy reservado, amable y respetuoso, pero cuando alguien rompía su moral sería capaz de defender aquello que amaba.—era una linda descripción si lo pensaba detenidamente—Tenía un mejor amigo llamado Moomintroll, los dos eran inseparables. Muy cercanos el uno al otro.

Esperen. Lo estaba diciendo en un sentido insinuador ¿No es cierto? No, no debe preocuparse. Sigue tocando mientras tiene cuidado de no tropezarse.

—Los dos no admitían algo que sentían cosa que era insufrible para aquellos que los rodeaban, duraron muchos años bailando sobre la situación… Causaba cierta impaciencia.—¿Debería tomar eso como ofensa?—Hasta que llegó el momento más esperado por todos. Confesaron su amor, se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijos.

Veamos. Snufkin no era alguien a quien tomaras por sorpresa tan fácilmente, es decir, tenía una resistencia muy fuerte, esta ocasión fue una de las pocas excepciones donde no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, incluso dio un soplido muy fuerte con su armónica soltando así una nota demasiado aguda y desentonada que le caló a Joxter quien cubrió sus orejas de golpe.

—¡Snufkin!—oh, y ahora Moomin venía corriendo hacia donde estaban.

Snufkin solo se encontraba sonrojado y para evitar que se le notara cubre su cara con su sombrero.

—Oh, señor Joxter, no esperaba su presencia aquí.—saluda educadamente.

—Hey Moomintroll. ¿Tus padres ya despertaron?—el trol asiente—¡Excelente! Voy a verlos, fue una buena charla hijo.

Moomin mira curioso al adulto alejarse, había algo extraño en el ambiente. Voltea solo para encontrar al castaño con su cara detrás de su sombrero. Era una escena adorable si se lo preguntaban, pero ese no era el caso, esto solo lo intrigaba aún más.

—¿Snufkin? ¿Estás bien?

—Claro.—descubre su cara y oh, se ve adorable sonrojado—Te extrañé, es todo.

A veces le sigue sorprendiendo cuando es Snufkin el que busca afecto, pero ahora recibe gustoso su abrazo y deja que hunda su nariz en su pelaje. Era lindo tenerlo de regreso. 


	11. Día 11: Resplandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninny se siente agradecida por todo lo que ahora tiene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interacción entre Moominmamma y Ninny

La madera del suelo crujía junto con la de la mecedora, el fuego en la chimenea deja una sensación acogedora al igual que Moominmamma tejiendo mientras se mece, una calma total en su rostro cosa que le transmite gran paz a la pequeña Ninny. Es una noche de otoño donde el clima había decidido ser más fresco de lo habitual, Too-ticky había llevado a la infante de vista con los Moomins pero por el cambio repentino de clima tendrían que quedarse a dormir ahí, esto para cuidar de la salud y seguridad de Ninny.

Too-ticky se encontraba durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados dejando a la niña haciéndole compañía a Moominmamma, todos los demás integrantes de la familia también dormían. Ninny se encontraba dibujando algo en la mesa del comedor, una manta reposaba sobre sus hombros y disfrutaba de la calidez depositada en la casa. Era algo demasiado hogareño, algo que cuando había sido privada de su libertad y felicidad no había llegado a experimentar. Mantiene su concentración en lo que considera su mejor dibujo poniendo todo el esfuerzo posible, en el proceso llega a sentirse toda una experta en lo qué esta haciendo gracias a su inocencia infantil que logra enternecer a cualquiera. Pasa el color rosa por lo que representa su vestido favorito, sus dedos sujeta el objeto y cada trazo es preciso para ella, continúa así con su cabello y piel dando por finalizada su gran obra. Da unos cuantos retoques finales para que así quede perfecto hasta que se siente satisfecha con el resultado obtenido. No puede evitar sonreír con orgullo, puso muchísimo amor en el dibujo y sabe que quedó hermoso.

—¡Moominmamma! ¡Ya terminé mi dibujo!—avisa tomando el papel y poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a la mayor.

—¿De veras?—deja sus cosas en su regazo y mira a Ninny cubrir su dibujo contra su pecho.

—¡Sí! Y en verdad me ha quedado muy bien.—asiente y alza la barbilla al soltar ese dato, quiere Mamma sienta su desbordante alegría.

—Bueno, quisiera verlo ahora, dulzura.

Sonriente cumple con su petición y voltea el papel dejando a la luz aquello que con tanto empeño realizó. Moominmamma pone sus manos contra su pecho analizando con sus ojos lo dibujado, ciertamente era lo que un niño de su edad haría, en el dibujo estaba ella misma tomando de la mano a Moominpappa quien tomaba la de Moomintroll, tomando la mano de su hijo estaba Ninny y Too-ticky se encontraba a su lado tomando la otra, todos con una sonrisa enorme y un gran corazón se posaba en la zona superior del dibujo. Por debajo estaba escrito Mi querida familia acompañado de lo que vendría siendo la firma de Ninny. Con sencillez puede decir que es un regalo excepcional y a pesar de todo la niña tiene talento.

—Es bellísimo.—asegura tomando ahora el papel para verlo más de cerca—Te luciste, Ninny.

—¡Gracias! Lo hice con mucho amor para todos ustedes.—exclama algo avergonzada, aún así se veía gustosa de recibir los halagos.

—Se nota demasiado. Te lo agradezco muchísimo.

—Lo hice porque es una forma de agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí.—agrega moviendo su pie un tanto nerviosa.

—No era necesario.—le comenta mientras se pone de pie dejando en la mecedora lo que estaba tejiendo.—Eres una pequeña que merece muchas cosas lindas y mucho cariño.—para apoyar sus palabras le revuelve un poco el cabello a la menor.

—Ustedes han sido de gran ayuda para mí. Duré mucho tiempo siendo ignorada y recibiendo un mal trato que pensé que jamás podría ser feliz.—su voz es baja y delicada—Luego llegó Too-ticky y me salvó, gracias a ella los conocí y ahora he descubierto lo que es la verdadera felicidad.—finaliza con una sonrisa que hace que cierre sus ojos y sus mejillas se enrojezcan.

—Ven aquí, pequeña.

Moominmamma la abraza, Ninny respira tranquila y eso le indica que está haciendo bien. Es un momento demasiado perfecto para las dos, en especial para Ninny quien adoraba el afecto físico, ser abrazada por alguien que quería mucho era el cielo para ella, por eso disfrutó de principio a fin el que recibió de parte de la moomin que tanto amor le había dado. Palabras no eran suficientes según ella para poder agradecerle todo, no sabe tampoco como retribuirle sus tan generosas acciones y por la responsabilidad que tomó sobre ella cuando no era su obligación. Esto solo era una muestra de que en verdad la quería y del gran corazón que Moominmamma poseía como para aceptar a una huérfana como ella en sus vidas. La mayor acaricia su largo cabello recogido en una coleta en un gesto afectuoso, quiere darle todo lo que pueda, todo lo que no pudo tener durante esos años perdidos, la pobre niña no merecía nada de lo que pasó, a pesar de eso seguía siendo tan sonriente como alguien de su edad debería ser. Probablemente esas marcas del pasado aún la persigan, es difícil dejar esas cosas atrás, pero es un resplandor de luz capaz de iluminar hasta el rincón más oscuro, con la ayuda de las personas correctas Ninny estará totalmente bien.

Cuando se separan le pide que vaya al cuarto de invitados a descansar puesto que ya es bastante tarde, la ve obedecer y sonríe para sus adentros. Jamás se cansará de la presencia jovial de la pequeña pelirroja.

Se dirige hacia donde dejó sus cosas para recogerlas y poder guardarlas en su respectivo lugar, después de todo ella también necesita descansar. Bosteza mientras apaga la chimenea y no puede dejar de pensar en Ninny. De reojo ve el dibujo acomodado sobre la mesa y vuelve a sonreír.


	12. Día 12: Puño cerrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un conflicto Moomin y Little My deben hacer las pases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relación platónica de Moomin y Little My

—Ambos están castigados y hasta que no hagan las pases se quedarán en esta habitación.—sentenció Moominmamma un tanto molesta para dejar al par al que se dirigía en el cuarto que usualmente era para invitados.

Al instante en el la puerta se cierra y los dos se quedan solos se miran con enojo, Moomin tiene el ojo hinchado y de todas maneras se fuerza a ver a Little My con aquel sentimiento tan negativo. La mayor no se queda atrás, cruzada de brazos y con la barbilla alzada no se atreve a mostrar algún signo de arrepentimiento.

—Todo esto es tu culpa.—suelta My segura de sus palabras.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién fue la que me estaba molestando en mi cita con Snorkmaiden? Lo que es peor, de nuevo.—ataca agachándose para quedar a la altura de la pelirroja.

—No es mi problema que hubieran decidido tener su cita donde yo busco tesoros.

—Claro, ahora resulta que es mi culpa el que me golpearas en el ojo con tu puño. ¡Con tu puño!—agrega señalando dicho ojo.

—¡Tú me provocaste! 

Ese comentario indigna totalmente a Moomin, abre la boca pero las palabras no sale, vuelve a cerrarla y pone sus puños en sus caderas mientras suelta un suspiro con pesadez. Conoce bien a My, sabe a la perfección lo terca que es así que es seguro que ella no va a admitir que esto es infantil de su parte. Bien, él acepta que tal vez fue un poco brusco al momento de pedirle que se fuera y los dejara en paz, lo admite como el adolescente maduro que es, pero ella reaccionó de la peor manera de todas cuando no había necesidad de ser tan violenta, había sido muy errática y no solo había sido el puñetazo, también estaba la patada que le dio en la rodilla y la mordida en su cola, de todo lo peor fue el golpe en el ojo. Fastidiado de ella y su actitud prepotente se deja caer en la cama y respira profundo, debe tener paciencia.

—Bueno, quizás sí me pasé un poco.—dice, esto le cuesta y él lo nota.

—¿Un poco?—cuestiona levantando una ceja.

—¡Bien! Mucho.

Le extraña el que Little My no prosiga, nunca suele quedarse callada ni aunque se lo pidan, cae en cuenta de que es demasiado orgullosa como para estar admitiendo su error, no piensa exigirle tampoco porque él a veces es así, ella también es madura y ambos sabrán llegar a ponerse en buenos términos, tiene fe en ello.

—Toma tu tiempo.—comenta para que esté consciente de que será paciente.

Los minutos en los que los dos se quedan callados son tensos, Moomin no puede evitar sentirse incómodo y aburrido, le duele la rodilla y solo quiere irse a su cuarto a descansar después de un día tan agitado, observa la ventana donde hay una araña tejiendo su red, recuerda que de pequeño le aterraban y My se burlaban mucho de eso. Piensa después en todo lo que ha pasado en compañía de la mymble, hay una que otra mala experiencia, pero en su mayoría hay buenos recuerdos, después de todo gracias a ella sabe lo que es tener un hermano mayor. No es la primera vez que tienen una pelea tan intensa, tampoco es la peor que han tenido, Moominmamma y Moominpappa les han regañado infinidad de veces que ya perdió la cuenta. Y a pesar de esto tanto él como Little My saben poner sus diferencias de lado y arreglarse, no se odian ni nada de eso, no lo dicen jamás en voz alta pero ambos se quieren como hermanos. Confía en que esto se solucione rápido como siempre.

—Lo lamento, Moomin.—dice por fin y él sonríe.—No sé por qué reaccioné así.

—No hace falta que busquemos una razón, ya pasó. Y acepto la disculpa, yo también lamento el haber sido algo grosero.—asegura desviando la mirada con vergüenza.

—Somos unos tontos ¿No?

—Los más grandes.

Toda la tensión que se había formado momentos antes desapareció mágicamente y los dos sonríen de forma sincera sabiendo que no había nada más que decir, habían hecho las pases al final del día como siempre. Cabe aclarar que su relación no se basa mucho en el afecto físico, saben demostrarse cariño a su propia manera, así que ahora es Moomin el que se queda sin palabras porque Little My se sienta a su lado y recarga su cabeza en su hombro. La ha visto hacerlo con Snufkin y Mymble Jr cuando busca algo que la reconforte o cuando está muy tranquila, con él nunca antes había pasado, se da cuenta ahí que su lazo se ha vuelto más fuerte y la simple idea le emociona bastante. Niega un par de veces y deja caer su cabeza cuidadosamente sobre la de Little My, se quedan aún en silencio, no hay palabras que decir ni otras acciones que realizar. O eso cree el trol, piensa que ya todo acabó pero Little My tomando su mando y cerrando sus ojos lo sorprende aún más. No le dice nada, la deja ser y también corresponde al agarre, es firme y por alguna razón se siente seguro. Le agrada que su relación enteramente platónica pueda llegar a este nivel de confianza en donde pueden tratarse muy bien. 

Ninguno hace algo cuando nota al otro dormitando, por esta vez dejarán que pase lo que tenga que pasar, quedándose así dormidos en el cuarto de invitados, no están en la mejor posición y les da igual, la presencia del otro es suficiente.

Más tarde Moominmamma regresa dudosa de si realmente ya se habría arreglado todo entre los dos, si es sincera no tenía muchas esperanzas. Se queda boquiabierta al toparse con la escena donde los dos duermen acurrucados con demasiada paz, sabe que todo está bien ahora. El castigo no se los va a quitar, pero sabe que ya aprendieron su lección.


	13. Día 13: Suspiros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento dulce donde Too-ticky pasa tiempo con su novia, agradece sentirse segura con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Mymble Jr x Too-ticky

Es de noche, no hay nada que arruine el ambiente que se ha formado, el invierno comenzará en un mes aproximadamente y sabiendo que el tiempo pasa volando Too-ticky y Mymble Jr aprovechan para estar juntas y disfrutar de la presencia de la otra. Están en una de sus muchas citas a las afueras de un pueblo que se cruzaron el camino, ambas sentadas a la orilla de un lago restándole importancia a que la tierra pueda ensuciar su ropa porque están muy ocupadas inmersas en lo que se crea cuando están juntas. Tomando la mano de la otra y viendo el paisaje que tienen al frente donde abunda el silencio en cuanto a voces y ruidos de un pueblo, solo están ellas y algunas criaturas del lugar. 

Too-ticky nunca había tenido una pareja antes, experimenta por primera vez muchas cosas en compañía de su novia donde en el proceso aprende y enseña gran cantidad de cosas, deposita sus sentimientos en la mymble de grandes ojos verdes que aprecian el cielo nocturno, ama el que el brillo de la luna deje a la vista las pocas pecas con las que cuenta y también su nariz afilada que le da un toque elegante, mira después sus labios deseando poder probarlos una vez más en lo que va de la noche, pero la pena puede con ella y se guarda ese deseo tan inocente, está bien con admirar la belleza de la pelirroja. Ella siempre es hermosa, pero no siempre tenía la oportunidad de verla con su cabello suelto, esta era de esas ocasiones y wow, se quedaba sin habla por como este caía sobre uno de sus hombros—porque ella lo acomodó así—tan lacio y largo, sabe que este es demasiado suave y cuidado, aún así no puede evitar el juguetear con un mechón mientras sigue perdida en la mirada que le da a la más alta.

Entonces Mymble voltea cruzando miradas al instante, ahora se pierde en el par de esmeraldas que se posaron sobre su persona, puede asegurar que son los ojos más bellos que ha visto en toda su vida y eso es decir demasiado por lo mismo de que viaja bastante. Ella le sonríe y acerca su rostro al suyo, sus bocas quedan separadas por milímetros, puede sentir su respiración chocar contra sus labios, ve mucho mejor cada detalle tallado en su rostro de porcelana, acerca sus manos y toma sus mejillas delicadamente, por fin se unen en un casto beso aunque al principio es un mero roce dudoso, como si Mymbsle le estuviera pidiendo permiso con ese dudar, la rubia corresponde inmediatamente porque era lo que había estado pidiendo en su cabeza.  
Suspiros salen de las dos, Too-ticky se deleita con el sabor que esos labios finos desprende, fresas frescas y jugosas, así lo describiría. El beso se vuelve cada vez más profundo haciendo que junten más sus cuerpos, se acomoda sobre su regazo y continúan con besos más cortos, algunos otros más largos y lentos, están sedientas del sabor de la otra y disfrutan en demasía el contacto físico que se brindan. Sentir el calor ajeno se vuelve algo de lo que jamás se cansarán, saborear a la otra es ahora algo a lo que sin adictas por lo que les hace sentir, es como tocar el cielo con las puntas de tus dedos, sentir las estrellas y alegrarte porque es una experiencia única.

También es como llegar a un mundo en el que solo ellas y su amor infinito existen, donde pueden amarse libremente y ser ellas mismas sin temor alguno a ser juzgadas.   
Too-ticky pasa sus manos por sus hombros y después los coloca en su espalda aumentando la cercanía si es que era posible, su pecho choca con el de Mymble y eso es suficiente para mandarla a algo más arriba que el cielo, ha cruzado el límite y las sensaciones que le invaden se vuelven demasiadas. Comienza a sentirse un tanto abrumada, pero no quiere echar a perder el momento con esa tontería, trata de empujar el como se siente y concentrarse en la bella chica que la sostiene. Para su mala suerte Mymble nota que se ha tensado un poco a lo que corta el beso repentinamente y mira preocupada a la rubia quien se siente avergonzada. 

—¿Te encuentras bien?—no obtiene respuesta cosa que le preocupa de forma exagerada—¿Ha sido demasiado?

—Un poco, sí.—habla con voz baja y mantiene desviada su mirada.—No hiciste algo malo, solo… Ya sabes, no solía tener mucho contacto afectuoso con los otros y aún no me acostumbro, lo siento.—teme que Mymble se enoje, no es la primera vez que ocurre y siente el miedo de que en algún punto quizás se aburra de los límites que pone.

—Mi Too-ticky—dice tratando de mantener su voz endulzada y sostiene el rostro sonrojado de su novia—No tienes de que disculparte, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Me importa que estés bien en nuestra relación y créeme que me hace muy feliz que me digas que te gusta y que no.—le explica con tanta amabilidad y amor depositado en sus palabras—Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño.

—Lo sé, pero ¿No te cansas de esto?—no lo dijo, pero un ¿No te cansas de mí? silencioso se queda flotando, ambas lo saben.

—Nunca. Te amo como a nadie en el mundo, sería un error muy tonto el dejarte ir por esos detalles. Y como dije, a mí me importa el que estés bien.—dice susurrando y con sus ojos entrecerrados, bate sus pestañas cariñosamente y sonríe—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, aunque no lo creas has avanzado tanto que me hace tan feliz.

—¿Tú crees?—cuestiona también en un susurro, esto sería el secreto de ambas—¿En verdad crees eso?

—Claro—asiente con los ojos cerrados, al volverlos a abrir besa la punta de su nariz—Te amo.

—Yo… También te amo, Mymble. Gracias por estar conmigo.

—Gracias a ti por permitirme amarte. 


	14. Día 14: Posibilidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin confiesa su amor a una snork y a un murmik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snorkmaiden x Moomin x Snufkin

Ser bisexual es algo que Moomintroll no sabía manejar del todo bien. No es que no lo aceptara, de hecho al descubrirlo se sintió muy feliz, en especial con la aceptación de parte de sus padres, estaba muy bien con ser así. El problema fue cuando se descubrió atraído hacia Snorkmaiden y Snufkin al mismo tiempo, incluso ya comenzaba a aceptar que no solo era eso sino que también estaba muy enamorado de los dos. 

Sabía que no era algo muy común, mucho menos el querer tener una relación con ambos, si era sincero se encontraba asustado de sus propios sentimientos, esto era algo que jamás se le habría cruzado por la cabeza. 

Gracias a estar consciente de lo que sentía sus interacciones con los dos se habían vuelto muy muy incomodas, se veía nervioso al hablar con ellos y siempre parecía estar alerta a cualquier cosa ya que temía parecer muy obvio y que los dos se dieran cuenta y así se arruinaría su amistad— _y estás exagerando Moomin_. Sacude la cabeza en cuanto comienza a tener esa clase de pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, bien sabe que se está dejando llevar por una paranoia irracional porque, por favor, está hablando de quienes son sus mejores amigos, además Snorkmaiden es casi su novia, si lo habla bien con los dos todo saldrá bien, los conoce y sabe que son muy comprensivos como para odiarlo por algo que no puede controlar. Aunque las posibilidades de que pueda tener un noviazgo con los dos son bajas, bien podría ser rechazado por los dos o solo ser aceptado por uno, no quiere hacerse falsas ilusiones. Para evitar seguir muriendo por estas inseguridades que se le clavaban con fuerza decidió citar a los dos en el puente cercano a su casa para poder explicarles todo.

Cuando el día llegó no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, sus garras sudaban y su cola no dejaba de moverse hacia los lados, según lo que pasara ese día las cosas iban a tornarse muy diferentes, eso no le asustaba, al contrario, se sentía ansioso por lo que fuera a pasar, trataba de ser algo positivo, después de todo estaba muy seguro de que sí era rechazado no los perdería como amigos.

La primera en llegar es Snorkmaiden, lleva una flor detrás de una de sus orejas dándole un toque encantador, le saluda animada y se sienta a su lado donde comienzan a hablar de cosas banales, Moomin se limita a escucharla con atención y admirarla en silencio con un brillo adornando su mirar. Agradecía que la snork fuera piadosa y no le preguntara la razón de este encuentro, seguramente notó su nerviosismo a lo lejos. En eso llega Snufkin trayendo consigo calma y alegría para el moomin de ojos azules, sus botas estaban manchadas de lodo por lo que asumió que seguramente había estado trabajando en algo, ya le preguntará después.

Ahora la rubia y el castaño le miran curiosos esperando a que diga algo, es en ese momento en el que Moomin solo quiere tirarse al lago y que este se lo llevara lejos para evitar esta situación en la que él se metió. Decir que tenía miedo era poco, estaba aterrado. Pero la mirada cálida de color avellana de esos dos que tan cautivado lo tenían le brindaban tranquilidad, no la suficiente pero llegó a sentirse valiente gracias a eso, era como el incentivo que necesitaba. 

—Les necesito decir algo muy importante.—inicia y mentiría si decía que sabía cómo continuar, no tenía idea de qué decir, todo lo que había mentalizado ha desaparecido de sus recuerdos.

—¿Es algo malo?—la preocupación emana de la pregunta de Snufkin.

—No. O bueno, eso creo. Depende de cómo lo tomen ustedes.—explica viendo sus pies.

—De acuerdo, trataremos de reaccionar lo mejor posible.—le asegura Snorkmaiden tomando su mano y siente su corazón acelerarse.

Oh, ¿cómo debe seguir? No es momento de arrepentirse, es momento de ser un moomin valiente y confesarse. Acaricia el pelaje de su antebrazo para acallar las emociones negativas que palpa sobre su cuerpo, comienza a sentirse un poco mareado por todo, pero debe hacerlo. Su cola vuelve a agitarse bastante y por primera vez en toda su vida le tiene cierto enojo.

—Snorkmaiden, Snufkin—aquí va, todo saldrá bien—Me gustan los dos y quisiera salir con ustedes.—y lo hizo.

Inmediatamente cierra sus ojos porque no quiere ver sus reacciones, este es el instante en el que sabe que saltará al lago, sí, vivió una buena vida, pero ahora lo que debe hacer es irse y jamás mirar atrás. Antes de que se atreviera a hacer cualquier cosa siente que toman sus manos, logra diferencias la mano de Snufkin de la Snorkmaiden, el agarre no se siente de lástima, es más una muestra de comprensión y eso es suficiente para hacerlo abrir sus ojos. Ella tiene el pelaje de un tono rosado y le mira con cariño, él oculta su sonroje detrás de su sombrero y sonríe dulcemente. De nuevo no quiere hacerse falsas ilusiones, prefiere no asumir algo hasta que reciba una respuesta formal de ambos. 

Su dichosa respuesta formal llega para sorprenderlo, Snorkmaiden roza su nariz contra su mejilla y Snufkin le da un beso en la otra, ¿es normal sentir tantas cosas a la vez? Siente que va a explotar en cualquier momento.

—¿Tomo eso como un sí?—pregunta cuando los dos se separan de él.

—Claro tontito.—contesta ella mientras el castaño asiente.

—Oh, no tienen idea de lo tranquilo y feliz que me siento ahora.—comenta poniendo sus puños en la cintura—Una parte de mí decía que ya no querrían volver a verme después de esto.

—Eso ni en un millón de años.—Snufkin dice sin soltar su mano y le cree por completo.

Los tres se sientan en el puente a observar el atardecer iniciando así una hermosa relación hermosa. 


	15. Día 15: Sin aire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Moominmamma y Moominpappa no eran más que Moominmaiden y Moomintroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moominpappa x Moominmamma

Los días de campo durante una tarde fresca de verano eran una excelente opción para una cita romántica con tu pareja, eso lo creía Moomintroll y, en vista de que había aceptado gustosa, Moominmaiden. Para los dos ya era como una costumbre el tener ese tipo de salidas durante dicha época del año, solo los días en los que el calor era soportable por supuesto, tanto así que era extraño para muchos no verlos salir con una canasta y una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos para disfrutar del clima veraniego.  
No necesitan de una gran conversación o de una razón especial para tener citas, cualquier día es de gran importancia cuando están juntos y automáticamente se vuelve romántico, mientras se tengan el uno al otro no habrá necesidad de una lista de razones para considerar romántico. Pero Moominmaiden tiene preparada una gran noticia para su esposo—se casaron hace apenas un mes, Moomintroll sigue sin procesarlo del todo—Sin embargo no sabe cuál sería el momento adecuado para hablar, la noticia no era poca cosa para variar, la magnitud de impacto que tendría en sus vidas era enorme y sabía que a partir de ese día podrían volverse diferentes las cosas. 

—¿Está todo bien?—indaga Moomintroll al notarla jugando con su tenedor, una señal de que algo la atormentaba.

—Por supuesto.—miente al mismo tiempo que sonríe.

No le cree, pero decide dejarlo así ya que considera mejor no presionarla, en cuanto esté lista hablará de lo que tanta preocupación le está generando. Mientras tanto continua comiendo del pay que ella había preparado especialmente para él. Siguen así, manteniendo todo en silencio y degustando de los alimentos que juntos habían escogido y hecho. 

—Bueno… Sí pasa algo.—dice ella de repente dejando su plato y tenedor sobre la manta.

—Si estás a gusto con decirme soy todo oídos. Sea lo que sea te ayudaré.—quiere hacer esto más sencillo dándole una muestra de que no tiene de que preocuparse.

—Solo… No quiero que lo tomes a mal.

—No lo haré, confía en mí. Tienes mi palabra.—al decir esto pone su mano contra su pecho.

La ve respirar profundamente con los ojos cerrados, era como si se estuviera mentalizando la situación o lo que diría, cuando los abre puede verla decidida y eso le alegra, odia verla mal. Entonces espera por unos tediosos segundos por sus palabras y en cuanto las escucha todo se pone de cabeza.

—Estoy embarazada.

Su respiración se detiene al igual que el mundo, su cola da uno que otro movimiento repentino y sabe que debe verse muy sorprendido. Sus ojos se abren completamente y dirige sus manos hacia su pecho, sin palabras y sin aire se ha quedado con tal noticia inesperada que no sabe cómo reaccionar. 

—¿Embarazada?—sigue sin poder creerlo, la idea siempre le había parecido tan foránea que ahora le es difícil procesarlo.

—Sí. ¿Es eso malo?—Moominmaiden sigue asustada, conoce a su esposo y sabe que no es como aquellos que abandonan a su pareja cuando se llega a este acontecimiento, pero su paranoia era mucho más fuerte.

—¿Malo? ¿Cómo puedes creerlo? ¡Es la mejor noticia de todas! ¡Vamos a ser padres!—festeja alzando los brazos y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se pondrá a llorar.

Él era huérfano, por eso es que todo esto cuando era un pequeño trol de orfanato jamás le había parecido un acontecimiento factible, pero ahora lo tenía, lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, esa emoción de que harás una familia con quien más amas en el mundo. Ambos se ponen de pie porque quieren abrazarse, así lo hacen por un largo rato dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, sin previo aviso Moomintroll rompe con el abrazo y la toma por la cintura para cargarla y dar un par de vueltas al mismo tiempo que ríen en forma de celebración. Era un momento tan íntimo que ninguno olvidaría jamás. Cuando la baja se quedan viendo a los ojos, verde clavado en el café, un amor único e incomparable es captado en ambos pares al igual que la adoración infinita que sienten por el otro. 

—Voy a ser padre.—es algo que ciertamente ya se sabe, pero todo le parece tan irreal por lo hermoso que es.—¡Moominmaiden seremos padres!

—¡Lo sé!—vuelve a reír enternecida por esa felicidad pura que emana.

—¿Puedo tocar tu vientre?—pide permiso porque lo cree necesario.

—Claro, aunque no podrás sentir algo aún.

Moomintroll acerca sus manos a la zona, las posiciona cuidadosamente temiendo que si es demasiado brusco pueda hacerle algún tipo de daño a ella o al pequeño ser que crece en su interior. No tiene idea de cómo alguien como él podrá ser un padre cuando ni siquiera tubo uno, pero lo intentará, se encargará de ser un excelente padre para su hijo. _Hijo_. Ahora es esa la palabra que siempre le había parecido tan lejana, era nuevo poder decirla y no le molestaba por las circunstancias. Por fin tendría una familia propia.

—Estoy tan feliz.—exclama en medio de un trance sin quitar sus manos de su vientre.

—Lo noté.—aclara mientras acaricia sus orejas delicadamente.

—Estoy aterrado también.—parece no estar tan consciente.

—No debes sentirte así. Juntos haremos esto y verás que lo haremos bien.

De parte de cualquiera ese tipo de palabras serían en vano porque solo lo harían sentir peor, de parte de Moominmaiden eran perfectas gracias a su tono de voz y a que era el amor de su vida. Nada en el mundo podría hacerlo sentir mal cuando ella interviene, es como magia, así es el amor supone. Finalmente quita sus manos y los dos se vuelven a sentar para hablar de los temas que salgan a raíz del embarazo. Comparten inseguridades, palabras de apoyo, planes a futuro e hipótesis de como serán las cosas a partir de ese día, todo esto mientras se toman de la mano y siguen sosteniendo la mirada, era un momento muy especial que se volvería inolvidable para los futuros Moominmamma y Moominpappa.


	16. Día 16: Siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin está feliz de conocer a Snufkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moomin x Snufkin  
> Human AU  
> Modern AU

Cuando Moomin descubrió que habría un nuevo estudiante en su grupo se sintió interesado en conocerlo, después de todo era un chico bastante social y amistoso, aún así no contaba con muchos amigos, supone que así eran las cosas en la secundaria. Realiza garabatos en su cuaderno, ya terminado ya la actividad que su profesora les había puesto, pero no quería ir a que se lo revisaran, no aún. Cada uno de esos dibujos formaban diversas figuras, hojas de un árbol, estrellas, peces, no había un patrón concreto, solo lo hacía para matar el tiempo. Según la maestra ese mismo día llegaba el nuevo alumno y si era así estaría llegando dos clases tarde, quizás esté perdido u olvidó que ese día iniciaba sus clases ahí. Esa idea se vio desmentida cuando alguien tocó la puerta con tres golpes cortos, quien estaba del otro lado finalmente ingresa y posa sus ojos sobre él de inmediato.

Viste con un suéter verde y enorme que le cubre hasta las rodillas, parece más un vestido si lo piensa bien, un par de botas grandes cubren sus pies y su cuello es resguardado por una bufanda amarilla que aparenta ser muy suave a simple vista. Tiene cabello castaño y alborotado dándole un toque relajado a su persona, desde su lugar—siendo este el de adelante—puede percibir una cantidad considerable de pecas sobre su cara y sus ojos son redondos de iris café claro como su cabello. No suele dejarse llevar por las apariencias de la gente porque no cree que es educado, aunque Little My suela decir lo contrario, pero este chico le parecía muy interesante, se lo retribuía a la vibra acogedora que tenía. 

_Soy Snufkin_. Es lo único que dice cuando le toca presentarse ante todos, puede notar que quiere evitar esto por como juega con las mangas de su suéter, probablemente sea tímido. Snufkin es un lindo nombre y por un motivo que desconoce siente que le queda, tampoco es que fuera un experto en cuanto a nombres se trata pero tenía ese presentimiento de que encajaba con él. Era algo raro pensar así ¿No? Sniff le ha dicho muchas veces que suele perderse mucho en ideas extrañas, jamás con maldad, era más como un comentario de algo que notó en él.

El chico nuevo se sienta precisamente detrás de él y no sabe si considerarlo un golpe de suerte que el destino decidió mandarle, era la situación perfecta para poder convivir con él. La simple idea de hablarle y pasar el rato haciéndole compañía le parecía bochornosa, debía admitirlo, Snufkin le parecía muy lindo y tierno, en especial su sonrisa. Él es bonito. Un pensamiento que planea guardarse para sí mismo por un muy largo tiempo porque es aún más bochornoso que su anterior idea.

Deja que las horas pasen a su debida velocidad sin permitir que algo negativo interfiriera en su objetivo de hablarle, estaba emocionado de tan solo pensarlo. Apenas llega la hora del almuerzo se gira para poder verle de frente y— _oh vaya_ , no estaba preparado para volver a presenciar sus bonitas facciones, ¿estará consciente de lo lindo que es? Cierto, debe concentrarse, Snufkin le ve sabiendo que tiene alguna intención de tratar con él.

—Hola.—inicia con una sonrisa amigable.

—Hola.—es tan placentero volver a escuchar su voz.

—Soy Moomin, un gusto.—su sonrisa se ensancha elevando así sus mejillas abultadas. 

—Bueno, ya sabes que soy Snufkin.—se ríe por su propio comentario y Moomin no sabe si ama más su risa que su voz.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Sabes? Me encanta tu suéter.

—¿De veras? No veo que puede tener de especial un viejo suéter.—se encoge de hombros mientras dice esto.

—No digas eso, está genial. Me encantaría tener uno así de grande, pero lo que más tengo sin overoles.—explica apuntando al que llevaba puesto.

—Se te ve bien, seguramente así se te ven todos los que tienes.

Puede que solo lo haya dicho por mera amabilidad, pero el halago es capaz de enrojecer las blancas mejillas del albino, el sonroje es tan ligero que lo más probable es que Snufkin no lo haya notado, o tal vez sí, tiene pinta de ser bastante observador. 

—Tú te debes ver bien de cualquier forma.—no era lo que quería decir, se supone que solo lo había pensado y resulta que lo terminó diciendo, vaya giro trágico para él.

Terminando ese comentario se sonroja aún más y ahora sí es demasiado notorio, sabe que debe parecer un tomate gracias a su torpeza, todo por no pensar antes de hablar. Snorkmaiden tiene razón, puede ser bastante despistado a veces. Ella tampoco le dijo eso por maldad, era una observación para que hiciera algo al respecto.

—¿Siempre eres tan amable con los alumnos nuevos?—bien, no piensa que es raro.

Su reacción no era exactamente lo que se esperaba, no le molesta, en realidad le calma demasiado el que se lo tomara tan bien y decidiera seguros la corriente. Podía ver qué Snufkin disfrutaba bastante de su compañía y es le agradaba, dejando de lado la atracción que había comenzado a sentir por él también quería ofrecerle una amistad para que no se sintiera fuera de lugar por ser nuevo. Con esto se aseguraba de que tuviera un buen año escolar y además podía ir conociendo al chico que le comenzaba a gustar.

—Sí, pero creo que contigo lo estoy siendo más.—sonríe insinuando algo ahí, no sabe si es la mejor decisión pero ya lo hizo.

—Oh, ¿y a qué se debe eso?—entrecierra sus ojos y capta que ha logrado notar la insinuación, es algo que se corresponde tal vez, se siente esperanzado.

—No lo sé, ¿qué tal si lo averiguamos con el tiempo?—está preguntando entre líneas sobre si deben dejar que el tiempo decida la naturaleza de su relación. Sabe que Snufkin ha entendido porque su sonrisa se agranda.

—De acuerdo. Siempre podrás contar conmigo para eso. 


	17. Día 17: Tuyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snorkmaiden se enamora aún más de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moomin x Snorkmaiden  
> Human AU

Cada tarde después de clases todos tomaban sus propios rumbos para llevar a cabo sus actividades personales, unos no iban directamente a su casa para disfrutar sus ratos libres antes de que llegara la temporada de exámenes. Para Moomin no era diferente, como cualquier estudiante de secundaria tenía una vida fuera de la escuela y una novia con la que gustaba estar cada que podía. Era alguien devoto a Snorkmaiden porque era su primer amor, con ella sentía que todo era mucho más sencillo y eso le gustaba. Ambos se dirigen a la casa del albino tomándose de la mano, hablan sobre como es que ha estado su día porque están en grupo diferentes y también se dan ciertos halagos de vez en cuando, todo era muy natural entre los dos y eso también le gustaba mucho. Aunque lleven siete meses de noviazgo se sigue avergonzando como cuando apenas llevaban un par de semanas, su cuerpo se volvía de gelatina y parecía un tomate andante según su mejor amigo. 

Cuando llegan a su casa descubren que los padres y Little My han salido a hacer las compras, esto es aclarado en una nota puesta sobre la barra de la cocina. Así que tienen la casa para ellos solos. No hay mala intención en ello, su relación sigue siendo inocente puesto que están yendo despacio, no les parece el adelantarse tanto. Entre risas y aún tomando la mano del otro suben las escaleras hacia la alcoba de Moomin donde inmediatamente se acuestan sobre la cama. Primero él quedando boca arriba y abriendo sus brazos esperando la llegada de su pareja, ella se acomoda con cuidado y rodea su cintura con sus brazos, su cabeza queda reposando sobre su pecho y las manos de él se entretienen con sus hebras doradas. Snorkmaiden puede escuchar sus latidos, el vaivén es tranquilo y juraría que van a la par con los de ella, tal pensamiento le saca una sonrisilla avergonzada. Ama compartir este tipo de momentos con él, esos donde están solo ellos disfrutando de la compañía que el otro ofrece, plática o no siempre es bueno estar con Moomin. Escuchar su respiración le brinda una tranquilidad que agradece porque era justo lo que necesitaba, llevaba unos cuantos días con muchos trabajos y su hermano parecía más estresado de lo habitual, necesitaba esto de pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio. 

Siente sus dedos juguetear con los mechones de su cabello, los movimientos son delicados como si quisiera evitar dar un tirón fuerte, esto le da aún más de relajación, no sabe cómo agradecerle que con tanta facilidad sea el único de hacerla sentir tan calmada. Pestañea y lo mira, se da cuenta de que la está viendo con una sonrisa de enamorado, siente como se sonroja porque adora que la admire, la hace sentir hermosa. No era alguien con problemas de autoestima, ella sabía que contaba con una gran belleza, pero era lindo que de vez en cuando alguien más lo notara.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan linda?—su pregunta la hace enrojecer mucho más—Y sonrojada lo eres aún más.—exclama cubriendo su propio rostro.

—Eres todo un caso Moomin.—le divierte la reacción que tuvo.

De nuevo se quedan en silencio disfrutando del momento, todo es perfecto porque están juntos. Snorkmaiden dirige su atención hacía la pared dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que las caricias en su cabello le dejaban. Por mera decisión propia se sienta en la cama confundiendo ligeramente al otro, se quedan frente a frente mirándose fijamente, los dos con sus rostros sonrojados. Él se ve adorable, sus labios forman una nueva nerviosa, y su cara, por Tove, no cree posible que alguien pueda sonrojarse tanto, si de por sí sus mejillas ya poseen un tono rosa natural. 

Decidida se le acerca rápidamente y lo besa en los labios, algo que no puede dejar de encantarle es besarlo, le entusiasma por alguna razón y la vuelve la chica más feliz. Se besan varias veces, los besos son cortos, algunos más largos pero siempre puede sentirse la devoción que sienten por el otro, se pierden en su sesión de besos sin prestarle atención a cuánto tiempo duran en esta, les ha dejado de importar todo lo de alrededor por estar en su propio mundo. Al separarse Snorkmaiden se le queda viendo, su cabello blanco alborotado porque ella se lo revolvió entre besos y eso le enternece el corazón, sus ojos están entrecerrados, pero no es difícil captar el brillo que adorna sus pupilas y sus labios se encuentran manchados con su brillo labial, la escena por sí sola acelera sus latidos. 

Sujeta su rostro con sus manos y acerca el de ella hasta que sus narices quedando rozando, no se besan aún, se quedan viéndose a los ojos mientras ella acaricia con sus pulgares las mejillas de Moomin. Momentos como estos le dejan en claro que quiere pasar su vida junto a él, lo ama desde hace años y se encuentra tan feliz de finalmente poder demostrárselo. Este chico se merece todo lo bueno del mundo.

—Snorkmaiden.—su nombre suena tan bien cuando lo dice de esa manera, un susurro deseoso que desprende amor.

—¿Sí, Moomin?

—Eres mi mundo entero.—comenta besando la punta de su nariz.

—Y tú el mío.—ella decide devolverle el beso mienta sonríe.

—Soy tuyo.—esas palabras lo son todo, lo cree como una prueba de que sus sentimientos siempre han sido correspondidos, esa frase la hace llegar a las nubes y se sorprende por tal fuerza que esas dos palabras poseen.

En lugar de dar una respuesta hablada vuelve a besarlo, ama sus labios como todo en él, no suelta su rostro haciendo así que el beso se profundice de poco en poco, se les escapan suspiros y de repente sueltan un palabras amorosas solo para seguir besándose inmediatamente. No existe nada más, solo ellos entregando su amor, dejándose llevar sin pasar a algo más intenso, todo se queda en besos y caricias.


	18. Día 18: Cosas sin decir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una plática entre Moomin y Snufkin antes de que inicie el invierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moomin x Snufkin

Para ser otoño el clima ya estaba bastante frío generando molestias en muchos de los habitantes en Moominvalley, teniendo que sacar la ropa abrigada con anticipación y encendiendo la chimenea cada que se podía. Moomintroll no se quejaba por el clima, contaba con un suave pelaje que lo hacía sentir calientito y protegido de la brisa helada que acompañaba la estación, lo único que él y sus padres usaban eran bufandas rodeando sus cuellos, la del joven moomin era de color celeste el cual era muy característico en él cada que usaba algún listón o alguna vestimenta. No había necesidad de algo más para que pasaran el frío. Lo que en verdad le aquejaba era tener que despedirse de Snufkin al final del otoño solo para volver a verme cuando la primavera saludara por su ventana en compañía de la dulce melodía que el castaño tocaba con su armónica.

Sí, respetaba completamente el que su buen amigo quisiera su propio espacio, eso no hacía las cosas más sencillas ya que su miedo a que Snufkin decidiera no volver alguna vez lo hacía sentirse peor de lo que debería. Al menos tiene la oportunidad de verlo sonreír antes de que desapareciera por el camino junto con la paz mental de Moomin. No siempre se preocupaba solo por la idea de que no volviera por decisión propia, también le preocupaba que algo le ocurriera y acabara herido o perdido, después de todo un viaje siempre tenía sus peligros y Moomin había sacado su sobre preocupación por los que ama de su madre, no era una excelente combinación.

Desde la ventana de su habitación se queda viendo al murmik guardando su tienda con calma, parece estar consciente de que es observado pues de vez en cuando le dirige miradas y sonrisas que hacen que el trol suspire hipnotizado por el amor que le tiene. Esta es de las otras razones por las que no quiere que Snufkin se vaya y jamás vuelva, se encuentra intensamente enamorado de él desde hace unos años ya y lidiar con el miedo a perderlo se había vuelto tedioso. Estaba frustrado consigo mismo por lograrlo irracional que sus sentimientos lo volvían. Suelta un suspiro y le regresa el saludo con su mano al castaño que agita la de él con alegría. Es ahí donde le hace una seña invitándolo a bajar y claramente Moomin no puede hacerlo esperar, toma su bufanda y baja por las escaleras colgantes de su ventana, no se considera tan torpe, pero siente que en cualquier momento dará un mal pasó y caerá.

Y así pasa. Justo cuando se resbala sabe que se acabó y deja que ocurra lo que deba pasar resultando en él cayendo de espaldas en el piso. Escucha los pasos apresurados de Snufkin gracias a que sus botas son pesadas y en cuestión de segundos lo tiene a su lado de orillas mientras le mira preocupado.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo.—asegura poniéndose de pie con su ayuda—No es la primera vez que caigo—era cierto, cuando era más pequeño había llegado a caerse de ahí varias veces.

—Me diste el susto de mi vida.

—Lo lamento.

—Lo importante es que te encuentras bien.—comenta poniendo una de sus garras en su hombro, Moomin sonríe y asiente.

Los dos caminan hacia las cosas de Snufkin ya están casi guardadas por completo en su mochila, solo faltan un par de cosas. Ahí Moomin se da cuenta de que esta será la inevitable despedida que tanto había querido evitar, ya comienza a sentir un sabor amargo y lucha por animarse a sí mismo y no hacer sentir mal a su mejor amigo con su problema infantil.

—Ya llegará el invierno.—anuncia lo obvio mientras empaca lo que le falta—Se nota que este será más frío de lo habitual.—cierra su mochila y mira a Moomin.

—Te cuidarás ¿Cierto? Del frío.

—Como todos los años. No te preocupes por mí.

Es difícil no hacerlo cuando está enamorado de él. Confía en las habilidades de Snufkin para cuidar de sí mismo, es un viajero experto que lleva solo por mucho tiempo sin vigilancia de alguna autoridad, y eso que apenas tiene 17 años. Sin embargo cree que sigue siendo alguien joven que puede pasarla mal en un descuido, odia no poder hacer algo para cuidar de él.

—¿Y si te acompaño?—sugiere desviando la mirada.

—Debes hibernar.

—Sabes que ya no puedo.

Snufkin suelta un suspiro y se pone su mochila.

—Y tú sabes que necesito estar solo. Tú mejor que nadie me entiendes ¿No?

—Por supuesto, solo consideré que sería genial que viajaremos juntos.— _Porque te amo_. No lo dice porque sería la peor decisión hacerlo.

—Moomintroll…

—Perdona, no debí sugerirlo.

—El próximo invierno.

—¿Qué?

—El próximo invierno viajaremos. 

—Perfecto.—contesta incrédulo pero sonriente. Snufkin también le dedica una sonrisa.

Ambos se miran sin borrar esas sonrisas, Moomin siente que este debe ser el momento de decirle sobre sus sentimientos, lo cree adecuado aún sabiendo que es muy probable que lo rechace. Abre la boca y el otro lo mira expectante, como si supiera lo que planea decir y con ansias quisiera escucharlo. Pero nada sale. Vuelve a cerrar su boca y mueve la cola un par de veces, no está listo para hablar de esto, su confesión es arrastrada por el viento y la oportunidad se le escapa junto con su valentía. Solo decide tomarlo por sorpresa con un abrazo, quiere sentir su calidez una última vez antes de que se vaya, Snufkin acaricia su pelaje y sonríe, si es verdad el que ya sabía lo que diría esta es su forma de decirle que no se presione, que se tome su tiempo porque lo va a esperar con gusto. No hizo faltar decir algo con palabras, las acciones sirvieron mejor gracias a la conexión que ambos mantenían, después de todo eran almas gemelas.


	19. Día 19: Tomados de la mano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día en la playa Moomin y Snufkin charlan de sus amigas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moomin x Snufkin  
> Little My x Snorkmaiden

La playa era un destino constante para el grupo de amigos, era demasiado sencillo ir y venir a ese lugar que decidían visitarlo seguido durante la primavera y el verano, era ya algo bastante típico para ellos y jamás se aburrían de que esto formara parte de su rutina. Mientras Sniff buscaba tesoros entre la arena Little My y Snorkmaiden se encontraban sentadas en la orilla donde solo sus piernas eran mojadas, Snufkin descansaba sentado en la arena recargado contra una roca, su sombrero reposaba a un lado dejando que los rayos de sol chocaran sobre su cabello y piel, Moomin recostaba su cabeza sobre las piernas del murmik. 

Era común en ellos dos que sus colas buscaran entre lazarse, repetían una y otra vez que esto lo hacían inconscientemente por la mera emoción que les dejaba el ahora ser novios y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Ambos con su atención sobre el otro hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras disfrutaban de pasar tiempo juntos, Snufkin acariciaba las orejas de Moomin quien explicaba una de sus ya rutinarias aventuras de invierno, en esta mencionaba que había sido acompañado por Too-ticky cosa que ya se había vuelto costumbre, narraba su historia con las palabras correctas dejando a la luz su gran talento con las palabras, tenía naturaleza de historiador así como de escritor por lo que cada anécdota que contaba se volvía atrapante e interesante de manera automática, algo que seguramente había heredado de su padre. 

De vez en cuando se le escapaba un suspiro en medio de sus palabras a causa de las caricias que se le eran dadas, verlo así le encantaba a Snufkin, en especial cuando esos suspiros venían acompañados de adorables gestos. Moomin era adorable. Por muchos años imaginó cómo sería tenerlo de pareja y ahora su deseo se había cumplido, se encontraba tan agradecido por poder compartir su día a día con aquel que desde hace muchos años había robado su corazón. No se cansa de pasar momentos como estos en los que los dos se demuestran amor, y es que todo es tan natural entre ellos que le sorprende, siente que desde el comienzo ambos estaban destinados el uno al otro, Moomin calla repentinamente y eso extraña un poco al castaño, baja la mirada y encuentra un par de ojos azules y redondos posados sobre él, le gusta el tipo de atención que recibe de su parte, lo mira como si fuera el centro de su universo o la joya más hermosa y especial de todas. Sus caricias se detienen y espera alguna palabra proveniente del moomin, pero no obtiene nada.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Sí, una pizca enorme de perfección.

Snufkin solo cubre su rostro con sus garras, está avergonzado aún cuando adora su halago, nunca antes había recibido alguno hasta que inició su noviazgo con Moomin, amaba que él fuera el primero. El agarre de su cola se vuelve más fuerte, no al grado de lastimarle, más bien al grado de demostrarle amor con una acción tan simple que tanto le encantaba. Se agacha un poco y deposita un beso en su nariz, siente la suavidad de su pelaje contra sus labios, la sensación le hace compararlo con una nube blanca y esponjosa. Por cosa del destino voltea a ver a sus amigos quienes continúan en sus propias actividades, bueno, Sniff se ha quedado dormido, las chicas siguen en el mismo lugar viendo hacia el atardecer. My tiene su cabeza recargada contra el cuerpo de Snorkmaiden y puede ver a la perfección que están tomadas de la mano. Esto es interesante a decir verdad, la escena por sí sola le parece muy dulce y se siente feliz por su hermana mayor.

—¿Ya viste a Little My y Snorkmaiden?—le pregunta a Moomin sin dejar de ver en su dirección.

—Oh vaya.—exclama cuando las intercepta, sigue acostado porque prefiere sentir la cercanía de Snufkin—Me alegra que al fin dieran ese paso.

Claramente ambos sabían sobre lo que ellas se traían, no por nada Moomin era el mejor amigo y confidente de la snork de flequillo rubio, y bueno, Snufkin era el hermano más importante de Little My—la otra era Mymble Jr pero ella se encontraba viajando con Joxter—por lo que al final del día ellos dos sabían del enamoramiento que había florecido entre las dos. Ver que por fin estaban tomando cartas en el asunto era de lo mejor, ambas se hacían bien mutuamente y siempre se veía una conexión única entre ellas.

—¿Crees que las cosas vayan a cambiar?

—No.—responde Moomin aún viendo a las chicas—Es como con nosotros, quizás las cosas hasta se vuelvan mejores.—finalmente mira a Snufkin.

—Supongo que tienes razón. 

—No te preocupes por My, está en buenas manos. Snorkmaiden es la chica perfecta—asegura recordando los días en los que fue su novio.

—No lo dudo. 

—Ambas estarán bien, no te preocupes.—acerca su mano a si mejilla y la sujeta amorosamente.

En silencio se dan un beso moomin mientras sonríen y se toman de la mano, la dicha de estar enamorado. Con detenimiento ve al trol moverse para quedar sentado no sin antes sacudir un poco la arena que se quedó impregnada entre su pelaje, cuando está satisfecho se acomoda al lado del mumrik poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ahora ellos también ven el hermoso atardecer, como ya se había mencionado antes Snufkin no puede dejar de amar este tipo de momentos que pasa al lado de Moomin. 

—Gracias por estar en mi vida.—susurra dándole un beso en sus nudillos.

—Gracias a ti por quedarte en la mía.—entiende a lo que se refiere.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres mi hogar.

Sus colas vuelven a unirse y no sueltan la mano del otro, se dejan llevar por el sonido de las olas que quedan en segundo plano y empiezan a caer dormidos en compañía del otro.

Siempre eran tan buenos momentos.


	20. Día 20: Enigmático

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Pappa es un enigma la razón de tener a una hermosa familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moomin x Snufkin implícito  
> Centrado en la familia Moomin  
> Drabble

Cuando Moominpappa sufría de un bloqueo trataba de buscar algo que lo distrajera, sentía que lo que necesitaba era alejarse un poco de sus escritos en lugar de obligarse a escribir algo en ese mismo instante, era algo que empezó a hacer gracias a su esposa ya que ella le regañaba mucho por sobre exigirse y no ponerse límites. Esa noche no era diferente, se encontraba en su estudio ya bastante estresado por no saber cómo continuar si escrito, se sentía un tanto exasperado por la dificultad que estaba teniendo pero se negaba a tomar un descanso. Se recarga en el respaldo de su silla y suspira mirando al techo, medita sobre lo que debería hacer, estira sus brazos teniendo cuidado de no tirar su sombrero. Según él su familia aún debe estar despierta, no es demasiado tarde por lo que se levanta y sale del lugar para bajar a la sala y ver si allí se encontraban Mamma y Moomintroll.

Las escaleras crujen bajo sus pasos, los ojos verdes de su esposa se posan sobre él y su hijo continua con su atención dirigida a un cuaderno en el que dibuja algunas cosas, se le ve bastante concentrado en sus asuntos.

—Me alegra que hayas bajado.—dice ella, por esto Moomin alza la mirada y saluda a su padre con la mano.

—Necesitaba un descanso.—aclara sentándose al lado de Mamma—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Moomin está dibujando, quiere hacerle un regalo a Snufkin.—explica dirigiéndole una mirada que implicaba lo obvio.

Pappa lo entendió de inmediato, no necesitaba de algo más para saber lo que ella quería decir indirectamente, lo que confirmó todo fue el sonroje que se vio por debajo del pelaje de su hijo. Ah, amor joven, realmente sé veía muy enamorado de aquel viajero que resultó ser el hijo de su mejor amigo, y eso que Moomin no les había dicho nada, solo era claro como el agua, no era muy sutil que digamos. Piensa sobre si sacar el tema a flote por fin y aconsejarlo porque se notaba que tenía ciertas inseguridades o si dejarlo pasar y esperar a que tuviera el coraje de decírselos, pero si esperaba a eso estaba la alta probabilidad de que no lo hiciera pronto. Sentía que como padre debía mostrar iniciativa y eso haría.

—Si tanto te gusta ese mumrik díselo.—sugiere como si nada.

Moomin empieza a balbucear avergonzado causando una risa a su madre, Pappa niega un poco, en verdad ama a su familia. Para él era un enigma el qué hizo para merecerlos.


	21. Día 21: "No entiendo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniff tiene muchas dudas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Moomin x Snufkin x Sniff

Era otro día de primavera lleno de color y un ambiente hermoso, perfecto para que Snorkmaiden, Little My y Mymble Jr pasaran tiempo de calidad juntas. La snork trenzas el cabello de Mymble y Little My tomaba una siesta a un lado de ellas, era un momento de paz y tranquilidad en el que disfrutaban bastante de la compañía que se brindaban mientras hablaban de cosas banales. Esto lo hacían en el jardín, a lo lejos en el puente Moomin y Snufkin pasaban el rato juntos en lo que suponían era una cita, realmente querían darles su espacio.

De repente Sniff llega directamente a donde las chicas se encuentran y las saca de su estado de calma gracias a su naturaleza enérgica, despertó al instante a la mymble de baja estatura que le miró mal por la misma molestia, el otro par solo se encontraba desconcertado, él se veía un tanto nervioso y eso jamás era buena señal.

—¿Todo bien?—le pregunta Snorkmaiden, mientras tanto sigue con su labor.

—No lo sé.

—¿Acaso pasó algo?

—Estoy confundido, no entiendo qué me pasa en relación a Moomintroll y Snufkin.

Esto sin lugar a dudas era algo que despertó el interés de cada una de ellas, se ven la una a la otra como si estuvieran hablando con la mirada y luego vuelven a ver a Sniff quien sujeta su cola entre sus manos.

—Explica qué pasa.—pide la mymble mayor usando su tono de voz más tranquilo para transmitirle esa emoción a Sniff.

Comienza a relatar aquello que tanto consume su paz mental causándole una confusión muy poco común en él, su lengua se enreda de vez en cuando por una vergüenza que no logra comprender, pero veía que las chicas sí estaban entendiendo, podía notarlo en sus expresiones faciales y eso le alegraba. Entre más explica más abochornado se encuentra, no sabe qué es lo que lo hace sentir así con sus dos amigos, su corazón se le aceleraba y gustaba de verlos en su propio mundo, luego estaba la opresión en su pecho cuando los veía siendo felices sin él. Era extraño a su parecer.

—¡Oh! Has caído profundo por ellos.—exclama Mymble Jr con una sonrisa, las otras dos asienten.

—No entiendo.—confiesa él un tanto apenado.

—Eres un tonto sin remedio.—le insulta Little My rodando los ojos—Estas enamorado de ellos.

—Oh.

Su reacción extraña completamente al resto, parecía un tanto indiferente, pero también se le veía satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Necesito estar a solas.

Se va sin despedirse y se dirige hacia su cueva pensando con detenimiento en su descubrimiento, estando ya solo se sintió con la libertad de hacer una nueva de pena y de pensar qué es lo que haría con la nueva información. Decide que pensará en eso después, por ahora quiere disfrutar de lo que siente antes de sufrir un rechazo.

Al final no fue rechazado.


	22. Día 22: "¿Confías en mí?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciertas inseguridades se le presentan a Snufkin, pero sabe que debe confiar en Moomin y su decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Moomin x Snufkin  
> Human AU!  
> Lime

Sus besos se habían vuelto más largos y profundos, degustando el sabor del otro con placer y suspirando entre cada beso, Snufkin se encontraba sobre Moomin con sus piernas a cada costado de su cintura, las manos del albino se enredaban entre sus cabellos y ambos disfrutaban del momento tan íntimo que estaban teniendo. Las caricias eran delicadas y lentas como si tuvieran miedo de romper la piel del otro, las yemas de sus dedos se paseaban en diferentes tramos sobres la piel contraria, Snufkin disfrutaba a su totalidad sentir la lechosa piel de Moomin bajo su tacto. Por cada segundo sentía que la temperatura aumentaba, su propio cuerpo se sentía caliente por lo que se quitó la bufanda con un movimiento rápido y entorpecido.

—¿Estás seguro de continuar?——pregunta Moomin rompiendo con el beso. Mira intrigado al otro con sus redondos ojos azules y su blanca tez de su cara coloreada en carmín.

—Por supuesto.—afirma acomodándose mejor sobre su cuerpo, un suspiro se le escapa al albino por la fricción.—¿Tú estás seguro?

—Sí, solo estoy nervioso.

Era la primera vez de Moomin. Era entendible el que se sintiera nervioso, incluso se veía tímido, pero con ganas de más. En cambio Snufkin ya era un tanto experimentado, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y quería hacer disfrutar por completo al chico que tenía debajo de él. Realiza otro movimiento y un sonido ahogado sale de la garganta ajena, ve que cubre su boca avergonzado.

—No te sientas nervioso, tampoco seas tímido. Estamos solos… Quiero escucharte.

Moomin asiente y quita sus manos permitiendo que los audibles suspiros resonaran en la habitación. La figura del de hebras blanquecinas era hermosa, siempre había gustado de él y tenerlo en esta situación revolvía su interior en un buen sentido. No estaba seguro de qué debía pensar, realmente dejó de hacerlo en cuanto pudo posicionarse sobre él, todo esto lo dejaba en un éxtasis que nunca antes había sentido, y es que a Moomin lo amaba con todo su corazón, ciertamente todo esto era emocionante, poder tener algo tan banal como su primera vez y saber que era porque los dos se amaban era algo que nublaba sus pensamientos. Acerca sus labios a su cuello y reparte besos en aquella zona haciendo que los ojos del otro se cerraran y alzara la barbilla para dejarle más espacio. Entonces una pequeña espina de inseguridad se le clava, no quería estar presionándolo para hacer esto, quería que en todo momento fuera consensual.

—Moomin, ¿realmente estás seguro de esto?

—Claro, ¿por qué lo dudas?—no tiene una respuesta concreta para darle—Oye, si no quisiera esto ya te lo habría dicho.—dice con voz suave y una mirada dulce—¿Confías en mí y mi capacidad de decidir si esto es lo que quiero?

—¿Ah?

—¿Confías en mí?

Ahora es Snufkin quien asiente, le gusta verlo tan decidido. Es sorprendido con el beso que Moomin deposita en sus labios, los dos se dejan llevar por las direcciones que sus corazones dictan, finalmente se dejan consumir con todo eso que los llevó a esta situación y se entregan el uno al otro sintiéndose más que felices.


	23. Día 23: Habitación de la infancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moominpappa tiene malos recuerdos de su pasado y Moomin está ahí para animarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Centrado en Moominpappa y Moomin

Cierra sus ojos y respira profundo, sus dedos se encuentran sobre la madera de la base de la que alguna vez fue su cama, piensa en los recuerdos que se le vienen a la mente bajo el silencio del ahora abandonado orfanato al que perteneció en su niñez. Está a solas en la habitación que compartió con otros huérfanos cuando solo llevaba por nombre el número Trece, Moominpappa no soporta del todo esas memorias de su infancia, le duelen y recuerda porque siempre había querido fingir que no habían ocurrido.

—¿Pappa?

Abre sus ojos ante el llamado, encuentra frente a él a su único hijo viéndole con desconcierto. Ignora como su mano tiembla aún sobre la superficie de madera, parece ser que Moomin también lo ignora. Le mira esperando a que diga algo, pero la pregunta es silenciosa, no hay que usar palabras para transmitir el mensaje, el moomin adulto sabe que está preocupado.

—Estoy bien, Moomintroll. Todo esto me trae viejos recuerdos.—explica viendo toda la habitación.

—¿Malos recuerdos?

—Sí, malos recuerdos.

No suele ser de los que hablan de su pasado, es algo que quisiera borrar y desaparecer, la marca que le dejó no es notoria, de hecho pasa desaparecida con mucha facilidad, pero a veces los recuerdos lo dejan muy mal. Habla de esto con su esposa primeramente, ella es la única que sabe su historia al derecho y al revés y que siempre le ha ayudado a seguir adelante. Con Moomin era un poco diferente, no explicaba a detalle los hechos, pero le contaba algunas cosas para que estuviera consciente de todo. 

—Pero no te preocupes.—agrega acariciando su cabeza—Tu viejo padre puede con esto.

Quizás no suena muy seguro, pero mientras Moomin lo crea es suficiente. Vuelve a mirar los alrededores con pesar en su corazón, suelta un suspiro y cruza sus brazos. De repente siente los cortos brazos de su hijo rodearlo con cariño, se desequilibra un poco por la sorpresa pero corresponde de inmediato tomándolo por los hombros.

—Ya todo está bien.—asegura el menor—Nos tienes a Mamma y a mí para hacer recuerdos más felices.

A veces le sorprende la madurez con la que el pequeño toma la iniciativa, puede verse a sí mismo reflejado en él y eso le llena de orgullo. Las palabras dichas llegan muy profundo en él y siente como se le estruja el corazón, se encuentra sumamente agradecido de ello porque era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Tienes razón, y eso es lo que importa al final del día.

—Y Pappa.

—¿Sí?

—No dejes que esos malos recuerdos te hagan sufrir.

Una petición inocente que tiene muchísimo peso, puede parecer simple pero tiene la fuerza necesaria para hacer que Moominpappa quiera dejar de herirse tanto con su pasado. Agradece el tener a un hijo como Moomin y sabe que no lo merece, a él ni a Mamma. No sabe cómo es que ha logrado todo esto, al principio no se sentía capacitado de tener una familia por su estado como huérfano, y ahora veía que en realidad eso no influía por completo, resultó que solo necesitaba de tan buenos guías como su esposa e hijo para saber cuándo hacía las cosas bien y cuándo mal. Era demasiado suertudo.


	24. Día 24: Serendipia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin descubre sus nuevos sentimientos, se encuentra sorprendido pero no se queja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Moomin x Snufkin

Pasar las tardes juntos era algo ya bastante rutinario para Moomin y Snufkin, apenas llevaban unos meses de conocerse y ya se habían vuelto inseparables. Era algo nuevo para Snufkin tener alguien a quien apegarse y aunque en un principio la idea le asustó con el moomin pudo encontrar exactamente lo que buscaba. Era una situación algo curiosa a su criterio, pero no se quejaba, en realidad le gustaba mucho esto, poder explorar y descubrir este tipo de cosas junto a Moomintroll le parecía emocionante en muchos sentidos. 

Esa tarde los dos se encontraban sentados en el puente, no hacían otra cosa más que hablar de su día y de planes a futuro de los que seguramente solo cumplirían la mitad porque el tiempo pasaba volando y pronto llegaría el invierno. No ha vuelto a comentar el tema, Moomin parece aún no procesarlo del todo, de todas maneras se ve que está tratando de respetar su decisión y eso lo aprecia demasiado, es algo que le deja una calidez en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido.

Mientras hablan ve que él agita su cola e inconscientemente hace lo mismo, el movimiento que ambos realizan no es fuerte, es algo ligero que apenas se nota por lo que no se dan cuenta cuando van acercando sus colas hasta que estas rozan, se tensan un poco y las mueven inmediatamente, Moomin se ve muy apenado, sabe que él también debe verse así. Solo desvía la mirada y escucha lo que el otro sigue diciendo, o eso intenta, está muy distraído en las cosas que siente. Por esto pierde el hilo de la conversación, se concentra en la velocidad con la que su corazón late y en el cosquilleo en sus garras, son cosas que jamás había sufrido así que esto es tan novedoso paga él. Suspira y ve de reojo que la cola de Moomin se ha quedado quieta, bien puede acercar la suya y dejarla ahí, enredarla con la de hebras blancas y disfrutar de el resto de cosas nuevas que sentirá, no sabe la razón de es deseo tan inocente que tiene, pero quiere actuar sobre este. Y lo hace. En cuanto genera fricción lo siente temblar un poco, lo más probable es que sea por la sorpresa, no reacciona mal, de hecho responde correspondiendo a su acción con timidez, ambos se comportan como un par de niños enamorados.

En ese instante todo tuvo sentido. Fue como una explosión en su cabeza haciéndole entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos y qué era eso que sentía al lado de Moomin. Su cabeza se llena de recuerdos de todo lo que ha pasado con el otro, dándose cuenta de que todo ocurrió accidentalmente, puede darse cuenta de que es algo mutuo por la expresión que el trol mantenía, todo entre ellos era simple y dulce, un amor que apenas había descubierto y lo dejaba con gran sorpresa. ¿Moomin lo sabría? No sabe y no quiere pensar en eso, ahora importa más otra cosa.


	25. Día 25: Resiliencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snorkmaiden saldrá adelante de su rompimiento, ella puede hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Centrado en Snorkmaiden y Snork

Lleva apenas dos días desde que rompió con Moomintroll, se encuentra bastante dolida por todo el suceso y no ha podido dejar de pensar en ello. Se comportó bastante comprensiva aún así, eran cosas que pasaban y debía seguir adelante a pesar de todo, incluso cuando la tristeza le parecía demasiada. Era una cosa que ya veía venir desde tiempo atrás, no obstante no estaba preparada para cuándo el momento llegara. Cepilla su flequillo frente al espejo y recuerda, no puede evitar hacerlo, las memorias son muchas como para fingir que no existen.

Sus pensamientos sufren de una interrupción cuando se percata de que tocan la puerta de su cuarto, debe ser su hermano. Deja el cepillo en su tocador y se pone de pie para abrirle la puerta, cuando lo hace sí encuentra a Snork del otro lado, siempre se ve tan serio y entiende que ese porte suyo es por cargar con la responsabilidad de ser su tutor aún cuando todavía era muy joven. 

—¿Puedo pasar?—la pregunta la descoloca un poco, parece querer hablar de algo importante.

—Claro. ¿Pasa algo?—dice haciéndose a un lado para que entre. El mayor va y se sienta al borde de su cama.

—Bueno, te he notado algo apagada.—por supuesto que lo notaría, es su hermano y única familia de sangre—¿Hay algo que te moleste?

Por un momento considera la idea de mentirle, pero no lo hace.

—Moomin y yo terminamos.—suelta desanimada.

—Ya veo.

Probablemente le reste importancia, Snork no era de los que le daban prioridad a los romances o cosas similares, era un joven demasiado cerrado y serio en cuanto respecta a esas cosas, tampoco es que sea malo, solo ve las cosas de una manera distinta. Es por eso que le sorprende un poco cuando lo ve levantarse y después siente como la abraza, no es raro, ambos son afectuosos, pero en su cabeza sigue la idea de que no le daría tanta importancia a esto. Le gusta el abrazo, la hace sentir mejor fácilmente.

—Lo siento, sé lo mucho que lo querías.

—No es como que vaya a deprimirme, era algo que me esperaba. Y no quiero que creas que me lastimó, él y yo ya sabíamos que no estaba funcionando. Era lo mejor.—aclara antes de que se molestara o algo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No quería molestarte con esto.

—Boba, soy tu hermano, puedes decirme lo que sea.

No dejan de abrazarse, es un momento bastante agradable para Snorkmaiden y siente como sus ánimos van aumentando de poco en poco. Saldrá de esta, lo sabe, no está sola y al final no necesita de un novio para ser feliz, se tiene a sí misma y eso es suficiente.


	26. Día 26: En el camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante un viaje Snufkin admira a Moomin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Moomin x Snufkin  
> Human AU!

Las ruedas del autobús giran sobre el pavimento, la vibración causada por el movimiento relaja a Snufkin a su totalidad y se encuentra a punto de quedarse dormido. Algo que le gusta demasiado es viajar ya sea a pie o en autobús, a veces incluso en bote, el punto era trasladarse a nuevos lugares para conocer y aprender cosas nuevas disfrutando así de su libertad en el proceso. Pero por primera vez en toda su vida está siendo acompañado, lo que es mejor, es su prometido el que lo acompaña. Deja de ver a través de la ventana para voltear y posar sus ojos sobre Moomin quien ya había caído rendido ante el cansancio. 

El albino tenía la boca entreabierta y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Snufkin, al menos no estaba derramando saliva. Por el tiempo que llevaban del viaje su cabello blanco ya estaba algo revoltoso y eso seguro ocasionaría una dificultad para volver a acomodarlo, pero no se sentía capaz de despertarlo, de tanta emoción el pobre no había estado durmiendo bien por lo que terminó aprovechando esto para descansar.

La vista del paisaje boscoso era preciosa, sí, pero prefería mil veces admirar a su amado en medio de su profundo descanso, era su calmante especial, verlo tan tranquilo y relajado, esa expresión tan suave después de que se hubiera estresado por la falta de sueño y los preparativos para el viaje, podía incluso ver unas ojeras no muy marcadas, estas se notaban fácilmente gracias a su tono de piel similar a la porcelana. 

Podía sentir también su respiración, como su pecho subía y bajaba con sutileza y el sonido de como inhalaba y exhalaba era algo que mejoraba toda la experiencia. En momentos como estos veía tan pequeño a Moomin, como alguien delicado que debía proteger, quería cuidarlo y amarlo por siempre. Siente tantas cosas que en un principio le aterraron y le hicieron creer que debía alejarse, ahora las aceptó por completo y dejaba que lo dominaran haciéndolo el más suertudo y feliz del mundo. Recuerda aún su primer beso, su primera cita, la propuesta de matrimonio, todo eso se repite en sus recuerdos en forma similar a una película, le gustaba mucho hacer eso para repasar cada momento al lado del más alto. En su momento de paz suspira y se posiciona para poder abrazarlo, trata de ser cuidadoso y no despertarlo, pero resulta imposible y solo encuentra los ojos azules adormilados del albino.

—Perdona, paloma. No era mi intención despertarte.

—Oh, descuida, es muy bonito despertar y encontrarte. 

—No es para tanto.

—Sí lo es cariño. ¿Tienes frío acaso?

—Algo.

—Ven aquí.

Deja que Moomin lo abrace también y restriega su mejilla contra su pecho, algo que ellos tenían muy presente en su relación era el contacto físico en muchos sentidos, amaban poder sentir al otro y respirar su aroma, sentir su calor y saber que esto es real y lo están viviendo. 


	27. Día 27: Medio escrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moominmamma piensa en como es su esposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Centrado en Moominmamma

Muchos le decían a Moominmamma que tenía un mal esposo que descuidaba a su familia cada que podía con tal de vivir sus aventuras y escribir. Y si bien a veces esto pasaba Mamma siempre se encantaba de dejarlo con un buen regaño para que lograra entender, con el tiempo esto dejó de ocurrir pero los demás se quedaron con esa imagen de su esposo y no se molestaban en dejar de usarla como si fuera así actualmente. Enojaba a la moomin de ojos verdes, ella mejor que nadie conocía a Pappa y sabía lo mucho que había crecido y cambiado hasta que, ya con su adultez y un hijo que entra a la adolescencia, logró volverse el padre ideal. Retribuye esa forma de ser que solía ser suya a su estado como huérfano, y le alegra ver que el de ojos cafés ha logrado aprender poco a poco.

Como lo conocía bastante bien no se dejaba desanimar por el que dirán, más bien era la molestia que le generaba escuchar una y otra vez lo mismo, cansado incluso. Pero no le importaba, ella sabía bien que Pappa era capaz de pausar aventuras y dejar a medias escritos para poder estar con su familia, algo que admitía admirar de él. Después de todo es con quién se había casado y no se arrepentía de ello, todos tienen sus defectos, lo importante a final de cuentas es que logren aprender de ellos así como él hace.

Es algo agradable ver cuanto a crecido, sabía que al principio, cuando supo que serían padres, se encontró muy inseguro temiendo arruinar las cosas y solo dañarlos a ella y a su hijo. Con un beso moomin en la punta de su nariz le aseguró que eso no pasaría, que solo necesitaría de tiempo y ambos serían excelentes padres. Ahora lo ve y le llena de orgullo ver como ya no se deja influenciar por ese miedo suyo, 

Baja del segundo piso con una manta pensando en todo eso después de haber visto a Pappa y Moomin durmiendo en la sala, el mayor tenía un libro entre sus manos ya que le había estado leyendo de sus memorias, no era tarde pero llevaban unos días sin dormir bien. Se sienta dejando en medio de ella y Moominpappa al menor y pone la sábana sobre los tres para descansar todos juntos como hacían cuando Moomin era solo un bebé. 

Momentos como este son los que le recuerdan que todo aquel que era ajeno a su familia se equivocaba totalmente sobre ellos, sobre su esposo, le hacía darse cuenta de que no valía la pena gastarse escuchando rumores y que era preferible disfrutar de la familia que tenía.


	28. Día 28: Luz de las estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little My y Snufkin disfrutan de su tiempo a solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Centrado en Little My y Snufkin

La mayoría de las veces Snufkin buscaba paz en las noches teniendo solo su soledad como un tipo de compañía, de vez en cuando gustaba de que Moomin lo visitara quedándose así o hablando hasta tarde o durmiendo juntos dentro de su tienda, dependía mucho del humor que tuviera ese día para decidir si quería estar solo o no. Esta ocasión era en las que no le molestaba algo de acompañamiento, pero su mejor amigo estaba afuera en un viaje con Moominpappa para buscar unas cosas que necesitaban para la casa así que no tenía con quien estar. 

O eso es lo que él creyó al principio, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo distrajeron de su cena y volteó encontrando a Little My caminando con calma. No solía pasar tiempo con ella durante la noche, esto le parecía algo interesante.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?—interroga levantando un poco su sombrero para poder verla bien.

—No está Moomintroll para molestarlo, así que viene aquí.—comenta sentándose a su lado.

—¿Ya cenaste?

—Sí, Mamma quiso cenar temprano hoy, ahora mismo se encuentra con Snorkmaiden y Sniff.

Snufkin sigue degustando de su pescado en silencio y aprecia su hermana se lo respete, entre los dos no hay problema con su dinámica actual, ambos llevan las cosas como mejor lo consideren.

—Mamá quiere que nos visites.—así que por eso lo vino a ver.

—¿Mymblemamma?—solo quiere asegurarse.

—Sí. Algo de que debemos pasar más tiempo en familia.

Vuelven a quedarse callados, la pelirroja le está permitiendo meditar sobre la invitación pues lo conoce y sabe que no es de los que se lanzan a cualquier evento social y lo aprecia bastante. Aunque esto no era un evento muy grande, era su familia después de todo, pero sus hermanastros podrían llegar a ponerlo nervioso en algunas ocasiones. 

—Solo estarán Mymble Jr y mamá junto conmigo, si es lo que estás pensando—ella siempre sabe qué ocurre en su cabeza—Joxter se llevará a los demás hermanos. Saben que no te gusta mucho lidiar con tanta gente.

—Lo pensaré ¿De acuerdo?

Así era su rutina, mientras los dos estuvieran bien con todo no veían la posibilidad de cambiarla, era su alegría lo que importaba. Bien la mymble se pudo haber ido a continuar con sus cosas y travesuras, pero no lo hacía, solo podía significar dos cosas. O quería pasar tiempo con él o solo buscaba su ayuda en algo que ella creía no poder controlar. 

Si es que era la última la dejaría que tomara su tiempo para que se sintiera a gusto, después de todo ese tipo de cosas se le complicaban un poco todavía. Para mantener el ambiente agradable que ya tenían deja su plato vacío a un lado y saca su armónica de su bolsillo para inmediatamente empezar a tocar una melodía que ambos conocen muy bien. La ve menear la cabeza ligeramente y dar un zapateo al ritmo de lo que tocaba, incluso escuchó como tarareaba con los ojos cerrados, era muy extraño verla sonreír sin fruncir el ceño, esta era de esas veces y la imagen siempre le parecía muy adorable.

Tal parece solo quería pasar el rato pues se quedan así unas horas bajo la luz de las estrellas hasta que llega la hora de dormir y My regresa a la casa donde Mamma le espera.


	29. Día 29: Tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniff y Little My pasan el rato juntos durante la tormenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Sniff x Little My  
> Human AU!

—¿Asustado de la tormenta, Sniff?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?—My sonríe maliciosamente disfrutando de molestar al castaño quien, en efecto, se encontraba temblando y aferrado a su sudadera café.

—T-tengo frío, es todo.

—Lo que digas.

Los últimos días el clima había estado horrible arruinando así cualquier plan de salida que tuvieran ya que el cambio había sido bastante repentino. Por suerte Little My había podido convencer a su madre de que la dejara quedarse con los Moomins por estos días—y como seguramente la mayor lo olvidaría ella sacaría provecho y se iba a quedar aún más tiempo —En ese instante todos los demás estaban en su mundo, ella también lo estaba hasta que notó a Sniff en una esquina abrazándose a sí mismo. No era un secreto que el más alto temía de las tormentas, era asustadizo, sí, pero jamás llegaba a ese nivel de miedo como con esto. Tenía una manta sobre sus hombros y trataba de mantenerse alejado de todos por la pena, para su suerte, no sabe si buena o mala, Little My lo interceptó.

La pelirroja niega ligeramente y se sienta a su lado, sus hombros rozan por lo que puede sentir sus espasmos, debe admitir que no le gusta verlo así de mal, por más burlista que sea sabía que había límites que debía respetar.

—No es malo que tengas miedo.—dice tratando de reconfortarlo—Solo no te dejes consumir por eso.

Como si fuera poca cosa recarga su cabeza en su hombro haciendo que él olvidara su pánico para sentirse apenado por el sonroje que invadió su rostro. Otra cosa que no era un secreto era que la más baja le gustaba, es por esto que se quedó quieto como un tronco mientras no sabía bien qué hacer.

—Si no te molesta me quedaré aquí.—dice acomodándose mejor y cerrando sus ojos lista para tomar una siesta.

—No me molesta.

—Genial. De todas formas, si te molestara aquí seguiría.—esa era su forma de mostrarle apoyo.

Sniff mira a todos lados, ve que su familia sigue encerrada en su burbuja, apena sonríe y se acomoda también para disfrutar de lo cálido que es el momento. También deja que sus ojos se cierren lentamente y se relaja con lentitud, era agradable poder sentirse mejor aún cuando el clima no era el mejor. Es tomado por sorpresa cuando sienta a My tomándole la mano, es pequeña a comparación de la de él que es delgada y con dedos algo largos, vuelve a sonrojarse, pero esta vez ya sabe como actuar.


	30. Día 30: "Debiste haber estado allí"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joxter piensa sobre lo feliz que es con su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Mymble x Joxter  
> Moomin x Snufkin implícito  
> Centrado en Mymble y su familia

Mymble y Joxter tuvieron muchas citas en su juventud, era común verlos teniendo paseos o sentados a la orilla de la playa, cuando se volvieron adultos y Joxter regresó a su lado para volverse el padrastro de cada uno de sus hijos fue que las citas se volvieron menos, o eso era para los demás, para ellos dos todo momento juntos sí lo son. 

Otra cosa que era común de ver era el que, por la diferencia de estatura muy notoria, Joxter lograba ser llevado sobre los hombros de su esposa como si fuera una bufanda, él adoraba sacarle provecho a su pequeño tamaño.

Así es como ambos se encontraban esa noche que era una reunión familiar, hasta Snufkin había decidido unirse a ellos y en ese momento todos estaban en la sala de la casa con todos los niños dibujando en el suelo, Mymble Jr y Little My escuchaban con atención las historias que su padre contaba y Snufkin limpiaba unas cosas suyas con un trapo blanco. Mymble solo veía de reojo a su pareja.

—Debiste haber estado allí Snufkin.—suelta de la nada y su hijo niega con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que prefiero viajar solo.—murmura viéndolo finalmente.

—Claro, por eso ya van dos años seguidos que dejas que Moomin te acompañe en tus viajes de invierno.—interviene Little My con un tono burlón en su voz.

El comentario hace sonrojar al menor que solo desvía la mirada y se queda sin saber qué decir, los demás ríen sin malicia o algo por el estilo, esto hace que se relaje un poco y sonría algo avergonzado.

—Bueno, eso es diferente My, lo entenderás cuando encuentres a alguien especial.—Mymble Jr comenta para evitar que saliera aún más apenado de la reunión.

—Deja a tu hermano, My, no quiero que lo incómodas y que ya no quiera volver.—no es un regaño proveniente de Mymble, es una simple llamada de atención que su hija entiende al instante.

Joxter ignora un poco esto y decide continuar con su historia para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, sabe que no tiene el talento natural de historiador que Moominpappa posee pero también sabe que logra defenderse para mantener atenta a su familia, eso es suficiente para él. Se acomoda un poco mejor porque siente como su cuerpo comienza a tensarse demasiado pero sin quitarse de su lugar, está muy a gusto sobre los hombros de la mymble. Su cola se agita esporádicamente y disfruta de este momento, nunca creyó que Mymble lo volvería a aceptar y sin embargo aquí estaba cumpliendo el rol de un padre. Se consideraba suertudo de tener una familia tan maravillosa, de tener un hijo propio tan amable que perdonó su ausencia y otro grupo de hijos adoptivos que lo recibieron con brazos abiertos. Y era aún más suertudo por el tipo de esposa que tenía, una que siempre estuvo ahí para él, una que lo amaba incondicionalmente y que se merecía todo lo bueno del mundo. Sí, podía acostumbrarse a esto.


	31. Día 31: "Hazme"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moominpappa a veces no es un moomin muy paciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí, puse todo mi esfuerzo en cada escrito y estoy muy orgullosa del resultado. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Otra cosa, me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico, tengo un pequeño problema y no cuento con un beta, espero y puedan entender.
> 
> Drabble  
> Moominpappa x Joxter pasado

Moominpappa se consideraba un moomin paciente al igual que cualquiera de su especie, era una virtud que todos los moomins poseían. Pero en estos momentos comienza a dudar completamente de la veracidad de ese dato. 

Sigue sin terminar de entender que se supone que hace Joxter en su estudio sentado en su silla como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Claro, eso es lo de menos, el problema es que se quedó dormido ahí mismo y conociéndolo sería demasiado complicado hacerlo salir para que lo dejara trabajar. Respira profundo y pide que es paciencia suya de la que tanto hablan todos no le falle porque no quiere ser cruel con su mejor amigo.

—Joxter.—le habla agitándolo con movimientos suaves.

—Cinco minutos más.—murmura entre sueños sin abrir los ojos al menos.

—Ya despierta.—los movimientos se vuelven aún más fuertes.

—Por favor, Mymble, déjame dormir.

Vuelve a respirar profundo y piensa en alguna manera de despertarlo para que se fuera de ahí y pudiera ponerse a escribir, ve entonces su cola y tiene una idea que quizás no se la mejor de sus ideas pero le servirá, está seguro de que sí.

—¡Despierta!—le dice jalándole la cola, no ha sido un tirón fuerte como para lastimarlo pero sí para despertarlo.

—¡Mi cola!—exclama ya despierto y la toma entre sus garras con temor.—Oh, eres tú, ¿quién diría que mi lindo ex vendría a despertarme de mis dulces sueños?

—Deja las bromas. Necesito que te muevas, debo trabajar.

—Hazme ir. Anda, quiero verte intentarlo.

—Le diré a Mymble.

Para su sorpresa fue muy sencillo hacer que se moviera, incluso sospechoso, sabe que algo ha de estar tramando, pero no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso, dejara que al menos por esta ocasión haga su travesura mientras no lo moleste a él. Fue un error confiar en que no saldría afectado. 

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—se queja en cuanto Joxter lo fuerza a que lo deje acostarse sobre sus piernas.

—Necesito un lugar para dormir y tú me lo darás.

—No soy tu cama.

—Una lástima, serías una excelente cama.

Sabiendo que no tiene caso seguir y que ni por un golpe de suerte lo dejará tranquilo decide que trabajará después, tal vez pueda permitirse tener algo de relajación ahora que puede, ah, Joxter siempre sabe en qué momentos llegar para molestarle. Por algo es su mejor amigo.


End file.
